


The Perfectionist's Lover

by LayDZhang



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), BTOB (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, Miss A, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bloodlust, F/M, Jihbum, Lust, Music, Other, Piano, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LayDZhang/pseuds/LayDZhang
Relationships: Choi Youngjae | Youngjae/Kim Da-hyun | Da-hyun, Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Jennie Kim/Song Minho | Mino, Kang Seulgi/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Tae-yong | Tae-yong/Shon Seung-wan | Wendy, Park Sooyoung | Joy/Yook Sungjae
Kudos: 4





	1. Foreword

Do a vampire exists in this world?

Up to this day, no one knows or has proved that vampires exist in our world. Despite some of the stories and theories about this creature you've read in history books, it's still unclear whether they are real or just figments of people's imagination.

This story is supposed to be just a romance/horror type of genre but I decided to make it as romance/mystery/thriller and just a little bit of horror because it'll be much more interesting that way.

A's been working on the plot of this story for about seven to eight years, I'm not sure but it's somewhere between those times after reading a story focusing on a world between injustice with those immoral human beings being attacked by vampires hungry for blood and immortal life, both sides using power in the wrong way.

It's not just a story, it has clear and beautiful illustrations too which why I'm impressed and addicted to reading it. To be exact, it was a manga, a Japanese version of comics which I was really into at that time. And so, after some time of reading, I thought that I should make a story inspired by the manga because I also dreamt of being a manga Illustrator (I love anime and Japanese stuff)

I started working on sketching my characters on a notebook and after thinking of a plot, I started the manga but wasn't able to finish it when I was on the second part due to my lack of ideas so I just dropped it.

But then, years had passed...

After editing some pictures, which were a product of my fangirling over one of my favorite gottwice ships, I came to an idea. Why won't I make a story about them which is focusing not just on romance but with a dark touch in it? And then the first thing that comes to mind is TPL.

The title sounds lame at first but I don't want to change it as it was and I also come to love it. From my manga, it was written in two parts

TPL (The Forgotten Melody) and

TPL (Sombre Night) 

but now...since there are many changes, it'll just be TPL

**TPL Main OST "Unbreakable (Moonlight Sonata)" by Jade Valerie is a good fitting for the story. You can listen to it for a better experiece**

** **


	2. Death of Dreams

Prologue: Death Of Dreams

**{Narration}**

The full moon heavily shines on the city of Seoul that cold November night as the autumn is about to end thus, signaling the beginning of winter. People start wearing thicker clothes to protect themselves out from the cold weather.

Mothers and Daughters, Fathers and sons, and even couples can be seen passing by the road. All have the same thing in common...a happy family, a loved one, and a warm home to spend the night with.

For the eighteen years old young man named Jaebum, it's just one of those nights that he just wished nothing but to live and pass the day by peacefully.

Looking at the dark sky as he walked on, he remembered the cold and put his hands inside the pocket of his jeans and hug himself more to the only jacket he has. It was old and a bit worn-out but the young man doesn't have a choice but be fine with it.

The path to the place where he stays is damp with a smell of mud and something he described as like an old paper stocked in the attic for too long and getting opened for the first time.

After life has put a cruel joke on him, he has no choice but to live alone without anyone, no family, no money, and no friends.

His feet took him to a dark alley where most of the houses and buildings were abandoned. It is mostly being inhabited by street children or sometimes a place where hideous criminals and the likes are hiding out.

At that dead end of a small alley where he exactly is staying stood an old car, which he describes as 'home'.

It was abandoned there before he found the place and decided to live there just weeks ago.

He went inside the car and there, he quickly opened the cup noodles he bought at the nearest convenience store. It was his dinner for tonight. He was lucky enough to get paid twice at his new job at the center of the city and he planned on moving on to a cheap apartment next month after getting his salary. He also went to crowded places in his free time to sell newspapers and candies to save more money and buy other things necessary for him to live.

After finishing his noodles, Jaebum throws the trash onto the nearest trash bin before heading out to take another walk and get some fresh air because he still didn't feel like sleeping yet. The weather is cold but he managed to get to his favorite place, a spot that he'd like to sit on and take a night view of the city. The rooftop of what seems to be a school.

It was so beautiful. The lights from the tall houses and buildings that sparkle in the night like Christmas lights were enough to pass away his boredom. As he watches the usual commotions of the cars and people on the streets, he noticed something out of place so he looks closer to have a clearer view of the scene.

He saw a child wandering around on a road that only a few people pass by because it's dark over the area. The little girl in the pink dress looks so afraid as she turns her head in different directions. He thinks she is lost. The man stood up without a word to see what help he could give to her but as he near his step, a group of thug-looking men walks around the frightened little girl making him stop in his tracks.

A man from the group kneeled in front of her to make a conversation and the girl seems to calm a bit for whatever the man had said. Thinking that its a suspicious move, he hid in the nearest place to listen and hear what they are saying. He couldn't trust the men not just because of the appearance but also from the way they look at the little innocent child. What if they are a group of kidnappers?

"Let us give you a ride and tell us where you live so we can get you home, ok?" The man said as he tried to calm her.

The clueless girl nodded her head and smiled but Jaebum noticed the smirk the men gave to one another. It looks evil and he can't mistake it for anything, they are planning to kidnap her!

Without thinking, he runs there, not planning anything first, and surprises the group by throwing rocks. He told the little girl to run as quickly as she can and though she was confused about what's happening, she took his words and make a run even she didn't know where to go and why.

The group of men turned to him with angry eyes as if they just lost something very precious and he will have to pay for it for getting in the way.

"Kid, what have you done?!" The men came closer and surrounded the young man. The other one pulled his jacket's collar so his face went close as he gave him a look. "You will die today do you understand? You will die!!!." He said before Jaebum felt a strong punch on his face.

He tried to give a fight but instead of hitting his aim, his hands only flew to the air making the men laugh.

Someone kicked him into his stomach. Another round of punches and he was on the ground crawling from pain not knowing how to defend himself. All his life, he focused on perfecting one thing and now he regretted it. It's too late to blame himself for not being able to fight for his life.

"What a weakling. Wasting our time like this!" Another said before kicking him on his head. The other one makes him stand up again just to punch his face repeatedly until he felt like he's about to lose his consciousness. He couldn't see them clearly as blood started to cover his eyes. The man used a brass knuckle to punch him in his face but that didn't end there. When he heard the sound of something metallic on the ground, he knew that something worse is about to happen.

Meanwhile, the little girl made her way inside a big garbage can. She peered through the small opening trying not to make any sound as the man hit the poor teenager in different parts of the body using a bat made of steel.

She now understood why the young man yelled at her to run. That's because these guys are bad people and she'll surely get in trouble if she went with them.

She started to shake as tears form in her eyes. After one big blow on the head, the young girl close her eyes and didn't have the stomach to watch everything. Just to think how it hurts l, she can't help but feel guilty that it had to happen to him because of her. It was her fault.

Meanwhile, sounds of sirens surrounded them and the little girl saw the police running to the scene but to their horror, they found the body lifeless on the ground soaked by their pool of blood.

No one knows how it happened, even the girl who was hiding not far after she closed her eyes afraid to see the young man's torment from the cruel men.

Little did she know, someone else had witnessed the scene.

"Sir, help me. I was lost and I don't know where my parents live."

The young girl cried to the police before they could go away and leave the area.

Everyone looks like they've seen a ghost when she walks out of the trash can to show herself. The girl wasn't even surprised when they easily recognized who she was.

"It is her, the missing daughter." One of the police muttered before taking the young girl to their patrol car.

"Uh, sir. I saw a person and he was badly beaten by those gangsters."

"We don't have time to waste looking for another homeless child. What's important is your safety. Your parents have been looking for you."

"B-but he saved my life and he needs to be treated. Please go find him." She was on the verge of crying so the officer can't help but order his men to go and find the young man the girl has described to them. If she happens to be just someone, she knew these police won't take her order seriously.

In the darkness, back to the narrow path where the homeless young man lives, a girl in a black nightdress walks, her heels making a loud clanking noise. She has different accessories placed on her body, dangling and shining through the night. Her face... Not much can be seen cause of the scarf she's wearing.

She is waiting for someone so patiently to arrive. She needs him so badly, she couldn't wait to see him and she can't wait to taste the young man's blood who fled into the scene while she's busy killing and eating the hearts of those criminals.

"Oh, that scent." The lady smiled in a sinister way after smelling the wonderful and addicting scent coming from the young man whose getting nearer and nearer. With each step he made, her blood boiling not in anger but with so much excitement.

Jaebum's body felt numb but at the same time, he felt so weak. His dizziness makes it hard for him to walk properly until his body feels like giving up. He crawled just to make it there, to the only place he called home. If he's gonna die tonight, he wants to die peacefully inside that car along with his other belongings.

'Does vampires exist?'

A voice said inside his head. It was himself asking if what he saw earlier was real? He saw it with his two eyes and he couldn't be mistaken those sharp fangs on her teeth.

That mysterious woman... It just appeared from nowhere. Everything happened so fast. He was very tired and all he wanted is to take a rest and get away from the bloody sight.

What's the point of knowing if it's real or not? If he's going to die, those questions won't matter anymore. It's those simple thoughts in his head before he felt someone's presence nearing him. From the darkness at one of the corners of the dark alley, he saw a figure appearing.

'That familiar figure...' He voiced in his head.

It was the same woman earlier with the sharp fangs, the one who ate the hearts of those who had attacked him. The scene was so horrific that no one will dare to watch it just to play in their minds over and over again.

The thought that it followed him through this dark path just means something... It is going for him.

But for the young man whose breathing is becoming slow, visions faltering and body so weak to make a run, trying to avoid the situation is useless.

Who'd he just accept death and face it this early? He has no other options. He's a man full of dreams and ambitions but because of these tragedies that happened in just one night, all of it vanished like the memories in his past.

The air made a whistling sound. Seems like a storm is about to invade the city and as Jaebum lay his body on the cold ground and closed his eyes, darkness surrounded him. He was dead.

"What a pity."

The first time the woman laid her eyes on Jaebum, she knows what she wants. His face, his body, and most of all, his blood which made her think letting this young man die this kind of death is just a waste.

She went closer and feel his pulse. He's not breathing anymore. 

Her fingers made it's way to his face that shows an emotion that moves her insides. The man went through pain and sadness all his life and seeing him like this made her remember something.

"Don't worry, you will find your justice." She said to the young man's dead body before biting on his neck. She first quenches her thirst by drinking his blood from that bite before moving into his lips. She kissed him not in a romantic way but it was more of some sort of 'revival' in which her blood and saliva will be mixed with his to create a different type of substance, the kind which cannot be seen on humans.

At first, there's just silence...


	3. The Music Academy

Chapter 1: **The Music Academy**

**{Jihyo}**

"So what can you say about your room? Did you like it?"

"Of course," I answered as I look at the outside view of my new apartment. It wasn't that big compared to my bedroom back from Gyonggido which is already three times bigger than this room I've taken.

"We're happy to see that you are doing what you want, Jihyo since you've grown already, matured enough to decide things on your own but are you sure about this? Are you ready for a life away from us?"

"Mom you know how long I've been wanting for this. All my life, I am on your guardian but now, I have to learn things on my own and establish myself. Don't worry about me, you know I can manage well to live by myself. You can visit me here once in a while if you want."

Mother sighed before hugging me. "Be careful, Jihyo. Your father and I will try to visit once we finish our concert and by the time, be sure to show us how you've learned here.

"Yes, of course, I'll do my best to become the right daughter for you and Dad, someone you two will be proud of."

"Oh dear, thanks for always giving your best but I hope you're not pushing yourself too hard just to impress us. You know, your father still doesn't approve of your decision to be far away from our care because.."

"He always sees me as a child," I said slightly frowning. That's what we've been arguing about. My dad is so strict not just in disciplining me but talking about freedom and moving out as well. While it was normal to others my age to live away from their family, for Dad it is something he regards as disrespectful.

Not only he wants to take control of things I have to do but he also wants to decide whom I have to marry and spend my whole life with, someone who has a stable career that can give me a future of wealth and power and lives within the same circle as our family.

I'm still young, I have many things I want to pursue, and thinking about marriage... I think it's too early for that.

"No, he doesn't see you as a child. For him, you're already a capable woman that's why he let me come with you even it's hard for him to accept this all. It's that just you're our only child and we're just scared that you'll be far away from us for the first time in eighteen years." The look on my mother's eyes makes me want to get all teary-eyed but I don't want to make it sad because I'm going to not see her for a long time so I forced up a smile.

"Mom don't be sad, please. You should be happy for me that I'm going for the big step in my life and this is only the start of it. This decision will prove my future. I'll soon follow the same path as you and Dad and until that time comes, I promise we will all be together again."

"You know what Jihyo, I wasn't wrong for saying all of those things to your father. Even if he doesn't like your decision, in his heart I know that he truly believes in you."

"I hope so."

After we said our goodbyes she left the apartment to go back to our hometown. I watch as her car slowly disappeared from my sight before getting all of my things in order.

Now, I can officially declare that my life as an independent woman starts now. After putting all of my things in order, I move on to getting my clothes inside the closet to my bedroom. All of my clothes were black, if not, have a dark touch on them. I promise to get new branded clothes with the designs I have in mind after a week or so.

My old style is very plain but I must admit Moms taste is too elegant, something you won't see off somewhere. It's a waste if I'll take them out so I'd still wear them in school.

To my excitement, I have already chosen my clothes for the first day. It will be a white blouse and black pants matched by black step-in. I don't wanna look flashy so maybe this will be enough.

I look over my shoulder, in the middle of the room stands the grand piano which I bought from the owner of the apartment. A smile crept up on my lips as I thought of something.

Might as well blessed it with my hands. I stood up and walk towards the old piano, dusted it with my own hands before tracing the keys with my fingers. I usually let my eyes open but this time, I close them before pressing the keys slowly. I wanna get used to playing my new piano without looking.

It's the method my father had taught me. If you want to perfect your notes, your hands should be accustomed to the instrument you are using and to know that you're doing it right, close your eyes and focus on the sound.

The right timing, the tempo, your feelings as you play it will determine your ability as a musician. When I opened my eyes it began to rain so I closed the windows and made myself a quick dinner because I have to sleep early for tomorrow.

When morning comes, I quickly prepared my breakfast and after eating, I take a hot shower because it's cold here. I'm used to doing things by myself but still, it's different when you're living with your parents because they always tell me how should I do my things, what will I wear and they reminded me of things I forgot. Now, I'm a little nervous. What if I forgot something? No one is there at my back.

I sighed. This is what I want so I should get used to it.

My violin which is one of the instruments I treasured the most lies on my bed. Should I play on it first?

Aw no. I have to focus on going to school, if Mom's here she'll remind me to focus on the things at hand first before giving attention to other things. I imagine her saying "Get going to school or you'll be late."

I look at myself in the mirror. My black hair is getting longer and my bangs... I suddenly remember Dad. He was the one who told me to get these bangs so I won't be bothered by my long hair. He also warned me not to get hair color or I'd look like a copy-paste of another girl's hairstyle.

Don't worry Dad I'll keep reminding myself of your words and I'll make sure once we see each other again, you'll be impressed and say to yourself that your daughter made the right decision.

The Seoul Academy of Music was so big that you might get lost walking around the hallways on your first day. I suddenly felt small when a group of students walks around wearing their stylish clothes. Some wear hats, furry jackets, and even long skirts, I saw someone with the same simple clothes as me but most of the school population is filled with the fashionista.

My eyes went down to the form on my hands. Based on what's written here, my room is located on the third floor, east wing, Rm.35. I look at the line of doors and read its room number so with each step closer I'm getting and getting nervous. I could even feel my palm getting sweaty.

"Hello, are you the new girl?" I turn my head to my left where the voice came from, a girl the same age as me is standing there wearing a black dress, her hair that looks newly ironed reaches down to her chest. Looks like she just came from a Halloween party or am I just being too prejudice on judging her style.

"By the way my name is Yuju." Her smile stretches up to her ears making me also respond to do the same.

"The name is Jihyo. It's a pleasure to meet you Yuju." I formally stretch my arms for a handshake and she seems pleased to accept it. Before I could say I'm going, I felt her arms twisted to mine and pulls me forward in the same direction I was going. I was so surprised by the sudden movement that I wasn't able to say a word to stop her. Is she taking me to my class? Is this how students welcome a newcomer?

"Don't worry. I already know you're coming and I'm doing this because we have to hurry since the class is already starting." Her expression changed. Her face darkened. I can't help but wonder what's gotten into this girl but before I could ask what's wrong, we're already in front of the classroom.

"Room 35 Class A. Ten students in total. Sit at the vacant chair, in front." She quickly whispered at my back before getting into her seat which is located at the south corner of the classroom.

The teacher in front was busy writing on his notes and I couldn't see his face because it was facing down on the paper. The silence was bothering me that I can't keep from taking it any longer. I have to say something to get his attention because it would be inappropriate for a new student to just sit in front without getting her presence known to the person teaching in front of the class.

"Uh... G-Good Morning Sir." I bowed my head politely, trying to be formal as always. As a daughter of two prominent people, I was expected to act with etiquette.

"Are you Park Jihyo?" The teacher broke his glance to the paper and then turned at me. I was very surprised when he looked to me straight into the eye that it is sucking all the confidence and composure I just build up this early morning before going to the academy.

"Yes sir."

"Hmm. You're late. Take a seat." He eyed the chair Yuju told me to sit on. I feel all of the eyes of everyone around me but in contrast to that feeling, the room is very quiet. It looks gloomy. The color of its paint was so dull but that's also what makes it look classic. It's nothing compared to other schools I had attended.

"I'm sorry sir." I just said with an apologetic smile before sitting on the chair I was designated to. I want my first day to be a pleasant one, not something grand, but something good to remember and coming here late... I ruin this day.

"Before I forgot, Ms. Park. Can you please come in front and say something about yourself since everyone's looking forward to meeting you."

"Sure." I obediently went forward. The faces of my classmate were all focused on me. Like me, they are all here to learn music but it's like there's an invisible wall between us. I suddenly feel so different from everybody in this room.

I opened my mouth to speak but I notice Yuju at the back part. She's whispering something to the other girl beside her then a laugh comes after. My eyes turned at the clock that makes a ticking sound hanging by the wall while the stares they're giving me are becoming darker with each second. The other boy sitting beside him looks impatient as he knocks on his desk with a pen.

I feel the teacher at my side. He taps the table in front lightly before saying something in a low voice. "Focus on what you're doing. It's okay, they are students just like you so relax and introduce yourself in the class."

"I-I'm Park Jihyo. As you all know, I came to this school to study music because I want to improve my knowledge and skills in the said field. I hope to share what I learn and use it for the good. Since my dream is to get into the Seoul Academy of Music, I'm very happy and overwhelmed to be able to study here. I hope I'll meet friends in this class with the same interest as I have. Let's do our best together." I said with a bow before going back to my place.

It's awkward. Is it too long for an introduction? Or did I bore them? Why everyone's acting like nothing's happened? Is this really normal?

Thud.. Thud

I suddenly felt someone kicking on my chair. I look at my back to see a girl with a beautiful smile. "You'll get used to it later." She said before turning her gaze back at the front but I notice her hand laying on her desk. She's making a piece sign. I just smiled back on her friendly gesture to show my appreciation.

The teacher only discussed something about the basic on learning how to create a music and after an hour or so, we were dismissed. I was about to get out of the room when Mr. Lee calls my name so I stopped from walking out of the class.

"Ms. Park. It seems you're still clueless about some rules about this school. Let's talk after your classes in the afternoon, okay? I'll just be on the faculty if you need to have a word with me.

"Thank you sir. I'll be on my way."

"Okay, take care."

After saying my goodbye I went downstairs and while I was about to turn to my right to another hallway, I came across a man in a black long sleeves. I was about to ignore his presence when I notice how his face looks pale, something not normal from the faces I have seen on the school. I slowed down but he seems not to care.

I can't explain why but I got so nervous all of a sudden. When he passed by, I could smell the perfume he's wearing and until he's gone, the smell remained still lingering on my nose. He doesn't look normal... Am I being so prejudice again?

"Oh here you are. I've been looking for you."

I was surprise to see the same girl that walks over to me, still wearing the same friendly expression she had from the class. She the one sitting at my back.

"Where are you going?"

"Um.. Actually, that's what I'm asking myself too. I don't know where should I go for now."

"You want to get some snack? I'll be heading to the cafeteria with a friend." Just then, a boy appeared from her back. I remember him. He was one of my classmate who kept knocking the desk using his pen, the one who looks so impatient as I was about to introduce myself.

"He's Mino, and I'm Dahyun. We're cousins."

Oh I see, they kinda look the same. The way their eye smile says it.

I quickly stretch my hands to give them a handshake. Like Yuju, they also look pleased enough to take it.

"I'm sorry if I offended you in any way but I just can't believe that one day I'll be able to meet you in person and even become my classmate. It just felt unreal at the moment as I saw you standing infront of me." Mino said, now smiling so widely that his lips stretch up to his eyes. He seems nice unlike my first impression of him.

"Well, I've already introduced myself but you can just call me Jihyo. I'm really glad to meet the two of you."

"Then are you coming with us?" Dahyun asked with hopeful eyes. I'm afraid, I have to turn down her offer.

"Uh... I'm okay. Thanks for inviting me but I guess I'll just take a look around the whole place first."

"Oh you sure?" Dahyun frowned. It seems she's looking forward to this invitation.

I nodded at them. The truth is I also considered going but because it's my first day in the academy, I just want to have some time alone for myself. I hope they won't misunderstood me.

"Okay just see you around. We'll be on our way." Mino said still not taking off that smile.

I walk around and observe how every room looks the same with the other. I continue looking at the displays and some awards at the bulletin that shows the student's ranks from top to bottom when I suddenly heard something.

Someone's playing the piano but where?

The sound was something I can't just take my head off. Just by hearing it's sad melody awakens something inside of me that I just want to look and see whose the one playing behind it. I'm very curious.

The sound came from the second floor. I continue my way walking forward to what seems like a endless hallway just to find a room different from everyone else that I had passed on. At the door, there's a sign on it that reads. 'Students and staffs are not allowed.'

This room looks suspicious but this is exactly where the sound is coming from. So interesting. Maybe it's not a bad thing if I go take a look at it first. I was about to open the door knob when I felt someone's presence somewhere.

I stepped back. This is my first day, I shouldn't be doing suspicious things or I'll get in real trouble. Father would be displeased if he'll learn about this. I just sighed and walk away.

Instead of wandering on rooms to rooms, I figured out it's best if I'll take a look on the view outside and the best place to captured it's beauty would be on the rooftop. Surely, no one at this hour will stay on the place.

The sound of my feet as it take the stairs up echoed through the empty hallway. As I made my way up, I was amazed by how great it looks up here. You can feel the wind more as it slap to my face. I collected the strands of my hair that is being blown by the harsh wind before looking around the whole place.

How beautiful! It's high enough to look on around the place. I could see the church, the people, houses from large to small ones, vehicles around and crowded establishments.

I slid my hands on my pocket where my phone is. I should take a selfie from here.

"What are you doing here?"

My hands trembled and my phone accidentally fell from my hands due to the sudden approach of the person behind me. When I turned my head over my shoulder, I saw a girl wearing a black dress, the expression in her eyes doesn't look good as it bores into me, coldly.

I stand properly facing her. "E-Excuse me?" I tried to talk straight to hide the intimidation but it becomes weak..

"Your so clumsy? Why would you let your phone slip from your hands?" She kneeled to get my phone before I could do it myself and hand it to me. "It's even the latest brand. As expected of someone from of a high class family. Park Jihyo, the daughter of Park Jiyong and Hyejin.

"T-thanks... But..."

"But what?"

I made a deep sigh. I'm proud of my family's history in music that they inherited back from our ancestors. Since the early twenty's they are making music around the country so it's understandable how popular they'd become on the industry but I hope someday, people would see me not just the daughter of someone from this clan.

I want them to see me differently. Someone who'll write her own name on the whole music industry..

"Uh, nothing... What are you doing here alone?"

"I think I'm the one asking you that question."

"Okay. As you can see I'm here to take a look at the view around the city."

"Yes you're about to take your own selfie, is that right?" I blushed. Of course she saw what I was about to do but...

I was taken a back when I saw a thin smile forming on her lips. She knows how to smile after all. Why did she have to act cold earlier?

"I'm here to smoke." I watch her as she opened the box of cigarette from her bag before lighting it with the lighter from her pocket. "You want?" She ask when she notice me staring at her.

I shook my head. "No thanks. I don't smoke, bad for the health." I answered looking away.

"Well, I won't deny that fact." She said before puting the stick into her mouth, inhaling it inside her lungs. I can imagine the dust and particles of it's substance getting inside of her body.The white smoke coming out of her mouth ascends to the air above before it vanishes.

Silence came in between and I'm out of words.

I don't like the smell of the smoke. If my parents are here they'll say "stay away from that or you'll get asthma". In this case, I have no choice but to stay in this place with her than going down.

"I'm Jennie, second year class A." I froze when she spoke again. I though she'll remain quiet for the rest of the time.

"Where classmates then... Why didn't I see you?"

"It's because I cut class."

What? I curiously turn at her. She was sitting with the stick still laying on her hand while I remain standing looking on the view. My eyes widened with what she just said.

"Why?"

She looks at the sky as if the answers can be seen there, a sad smile can be seen forming on her lips. "Not all students in this academy are as fortunate as you and not everyone enjoys this crappy school. Sorry if I just stepped on to something you looked up to but I hate to be in this institution."

"But why are you here? If you don't want this school you can transfer to any place you want. I'm sure you'll find other schools that is convenient to your liking."

"I'm destined to be here."

"I don't understand."

Jennie stood up before throwing the cigarette somewhere. "It's nice talking to you but I have to go now."

I saw the cigarette that she didn't use for long, still burning the remaining stick on the ground.

"W-" I wasn't able to say a word when she just dashed away leaving me speechless. I could hear her footsteps getting away but I remained frozen still wandering what's the meaning behind her words.

What a mysterious girl. I just stepped into the cigarette to kill the fire just to make sure it won't cause any danger. I'm a cautious person even to least dangerous place and harmless objects even I don't have to be.

**Authors Note:**

Hey guys! I just want to say that working in this story is hard because I don't do research especially about the music academy (I don't really knows how it works in there but I just based some things on movies or stories I've seen so don't think that those are facts. I just type the words that came in mind and some are purely my imagination.

But I promise if I'm not lazy, I'll do research for improvement.

Thanks for those people who support me and even to the silent readers, as long as this story entertains you... I'm happy! :) (Is there someone reading this?)

This chapter is dedicated for Distinctra. Thanks for the love and support <3 Hope your doing fine. I'm thankful for being you aff friend.


	4. The Living Dead

Chapter 2: **The Living Dead**

**{ Narrator }**

Ten years.

It has been a decade since he began living a life as cold that the chill of the winter got not much to compare.

Ten summers and ten winters had passed by but on that distant memory, a figure of a little boy appears like a nightmare that keeps haunting him. He was wearing the same worn out jacket, living as a nobody in a middle of nowhere. No family, no friends, and no value. A trash of his community that he doesn't even belong to.

He was 'nothing'.

But that was all before he was reborn.

Chances are given to those who find their purpose to continue living and from that purpose, they'll find their worth.

JB is among the people who were given the chance to live a different life and he was able to by completely throwing away his past. At first it wasn't easy. In order to change someone and to make him forget the person he once was, you have to kill his heart.

He mustn't feel pain. Emotions are nothing but weakness. The only thing he has in mind right now is to survive in this planet against the bent justice system and make those immoral humans doing pay for their crimes.

Cleansing the world, it was the new mission that creatures like him established as their goal. People never get tired of doing bad things, it’s an everyday routine. Their intent to kill, steal, abuse and use power over the ones they consider as inferior to them is what JB hated the most.

From the night when he died, it wasn't a miracle why he was able to open his eyes again and see the world in a different perspective. It was because someone cheated on death by reviving him.

The self-proclaimed 'Queen' of the underworld gave him the 'kiss of death' but contrary to it's name, it was a process of reviving a dead body of someone in a 'near death experience'.

At first, he doesn't understand his mission as to why someone will resurrect him from the dead just to suffer on his 'afterlife'. Instead of peace, he faced the true meaning of hell. The real horror of life.

Fictional books described a vampire as some kind of being with a superhuman strength that has the ability to run a mile a minute, a creature that has a strong sense of smell. It has a very pale skin, owns sharp fangs and sucks the life out of their victim by drinking its blood. In the book, it also explained that they are afraid of certain things like being expose to sunlight, metals, rosary, holy water etc. In reality, there are some changes to be corrected because much worse is to be expected from them.

In order for him to walk freely in the daytime, JB have to wear thick clothes because his skin is much more sensitive to sunlight than other 'people' around him. But as the day falls into darkness, he can roam around outside as much as he wants and wear more comfortable clothes according to his own liking.

The belief that things such as cross, holy water and any metals that creatures like him feared does not intimidate the young man at all. Maybe it's only natural for people to assume that every thing has it's own weaknesses.

Well, there are certain things they have guessed correctly.

Stabbing someone right through the heart until the beating stops, that's when a vampire lose it's life. JB knows it's not safe to live with people but he has a mission to accomplish so he have to be very careful in laying each plan.

He eats his foods secretly inside a room only for him located inside the academy. It is a room given for those who excels on the weekly evaluation that takes place to test students from what they have learned and for the four years of staying there, he never failed to get the first place because no matter what it takes, he have to maintain the room for himself.

"JB!"

The young man stopped from what he's doing and stood up from his chair that made a creak noise.

There is no doubt, the man who kept calling his name is Choi Youngjae from the same class as him. The sigh of annoyance was evident that he don't want to see him right at this moment, now that he is having his lunch alone inside his own room. He quickly finish his food before getting the plates into the sink as quickly as possible and turn the faucet on to let the water run and wash away the red syrup.

"Are you getting inside?" He ask before opening the door. As usual, he was welcomed by his smile that is as bright as the sun in the summer. If this man in front of him happens to see what's he's hiding, he won't hesitate to kill him.

"No. I'm just here to let you know that the school director had made some changes for the weekly evaluation."

"What?" JB's eyebrows crossed from each other. His afraid, he might not like where the conversation is heading.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll still get the spot. A genius like you.."

"So what about the change?" JB cut Youngjae from saying anything out of the topic.

"They decided to do it by pair, meaning... You have to share your rank with your partner."

"But the room?"

Youngjae shook his head. "I don't know. It's only what Lay had told me, the rest will be explained after the test."

JB cursed to himself. He won't mind sharing the rank with someone but sharing the room, it is a different matter.

When Youngjae left, he quickly went outside walking on a path he's very familiar with. His foot brings him to the place where people come to pray and give their respect to, 'the church'.

He didn't pass through the entrance like what most people did but instead, he turn to the other side at the back of the church. There's a small square pattern that can be unlocked if you move one of the statutes outside. Turn the cross that is located by the hand of Mary and the gate to the place they called 'Underworld' opens.

No one noticed this over the years and decades that it was built. Even the city Mayor and the police didn't suspect that the church allowed someone to live here under it's construction.

JB still finds it a mystery why no one had tried to investigate what's under the place, that the 'Queen' is proud for maintaining the throne to herself without any trouble.

He will always be thankful to the woman who opened his eyes and guide him through the days of darkness. But despite of all what happened, he's still unsure if he should put his trust to her completely. He still finds her puzzling but to play it safe, it's better to need the help of someone as experienced as the Queen in the kind of world they are living.

Going up and down through the small passage is something JB consider as very dangerous. First, he have to make sure that no one followed or sneaked into the place. Second, he shouldn't leave footprints and marks or someone might discover the hideout. If that happens, it would take long before they could find another safe place to stay.

The path to walk on before you get to the base is a long tunnel. It has been used by the people as a hideout when the world war takes place. If you dig more to the bottom, you'll find skeletons and other things such as treasures and jewelries left there buried together with the ashes of the humans who lost their lives. The queen had once tried to dig using her bare finger and she succeeded on finding one, a bible which she still kept so dearly in her safe.

No matter how many times her faith was put to test, her strong religious belief remained in her. She might not talk about it but JB witnessed how she prayed silently in her own thoughts. Sometimes when she's not aware, the curious young man would sneak into her room just to find her weeping bitterly.

It's just ironic, the one who told him to leave everything behind and feel nothing is being emotional over her past. He must admit what happened to her was so tragic. He could only feel sympathy.

He reminds himself that vampires shouldn't feel anything. The moment they died, things such as emotion will die too. Once the person realized their purpose to continue living as a dead, it's impossible to go back to their past.

When he reach the place, JB immediately spotted the Queen sitting on her chair while looking at the only plant she has inside the room, a red rose beautifully arranged inside a glass placed in the middle of a wooden table standing infront of her.

Like the usual, her dress is always black. It's the only color he saw the woman wear for the years he had spent with her, maybe to avoid the attention when going outside. Except on some special days..

"What are you doing here JB?"

Without looking, the woman sense his presence. With her sensitive smell, she can tell when someone is around.

The man walked to the front, his eyes glancing on the new sets of decorations hanging by the walls. Many blood had shed the night before, he could tell.

"Is there a problem?"

"No but I have to be prepared on the weekly evaluation. A change was reported to me and I'm afraid I might have to share the room with someone."

"That sure is a problem but...you shouldn't worry on trivial matters. After all, you are capable enough to protect yourself since I have my trust in you." The woman turns her swivel chair around his direction to face him. He could tell by the make up that she's preparing for something special tonight. "Remember your goal. You have a mission and whatever turn it would be, you must do what you have to protect your main goal. Kill if you need to."

"I know that. I'm just concerned. If they learn about us, it would cause a stir and before you know it, someone will be watching behind our shadows. If that happens, the world we're living will only get smaller."

"You always worry JB. If they can't prove much, we are safe as long as there are no eyes around us. Just remember to clean your mess after and be careful. I always have your back if you need me."

"Hmm. I'm always careful with everything. I just came here to tell you, we can't be too reckless."

"Of course. That's why I said I have your back. Go on, do your best on the weekly evaluation."

Jb rolled his eyes. "You don't need to remind me of that."

The woman laughed. "I'm just wishing you good luck. But of course it's a piece of cake for you so it is not a problem."

"I'll be going." JB said before closing the door living the Queen smiling to herself.

"Maybe it's the right time for the gift to come out."

When evening came, Jihyo stopped from practicing her notes and decided to go home because she's already tired. Walking on the empty hallway, she realized there are no students left. There's nothing else she could hear but her own footsteps.

With only the dim lights, the place looks gloomy and creepy but for Jihyo, there's nothing to be afraid since she doesn't believe in ghosts or any supernatural beings since she haven't seen anything like that in her life. She's only afraid in one thing, not getting to her father's expectations.

Before leaving the school, she went to the comfort room which still have lights on. As she was busy doing her business, she heard the familiar sound coming somewhere.

It was the same sound she heard yesterday while she was looking around the school. She couldn't be wrong. That sad melody had been stucked playing on her head ever since hearing it.

It's the same thing she felt after hearing the "Moonlight Sonata" for the first time in her life when she was a child.

Her parents brought her to a concert where she saw groups of musician playing their instruments performing classical pieces including "Moonlight Sonata" by Beethoven. Seeing her parents watch it with amazement, her young heart warms up and that's when she fell in love in music. It is one of the things that inspired her to be a musician like her parents.

Without second thoughts, Jihyo let her feet take her to the familiar place, the suspicious door where she heard the sound coming from the other day.

If staffs and students are prohibited, then what is this room for? Why could she hear a sound of the piano inside? As curious as the cat, Jihyo found herself turning the door knob once again but this time, no thoughts stopped the girl from opening it.

It made a low creak that surprised her, she haven't given thought that this door is old and made of wood.

From the small gap, she could see hands dancing with the sound it made on the piano. It was going on a slow phase and after several turns, it stopped.

A moment of silence. She wondered why he stopped midway. Did he felt her presence? She suddenly felt unease, blaming herself for looking inside.

And then the next thing that happened surprised her. His hands pressed the last keys in a sharp end making a disturbing noise that hurt her ears. A gasp escape her lips making the man turned at her direction.

When she saw his face, she remained frozen. It's the man with a mysterious appearance she noticed from the hallway, his face void of emotion. Through the dim light, she could still see how pale his face is. So this is the person playing that sad melody all along?

She stepped back. She was scared that she made a run after getting to her senses. She quickly went out of the school gate with loud footsteps behind her. Is he also running?

She continued running until she she was able to reach the crowded establishments. When she look back, there's no trace of the man. Could it just be her imaginations then?

When she reach home, the girl feels hungry so she looked on the fridge for something to eat. She didn't cook much and the only thing she saw was the pasta from the other day.

Jihyo prepared her dinner with only a candle giving light on the table, beside the plate is a glass of strawberry juice, the flavor that she fancied.

How wonderful!

Meanwhile, just meters away from her apartment, JB is walking along a dark alley, his eyes only fixed on a figure walking ahead of him. A woman on her thirties who just stole a diamond necklace on a jewelry store, his dinner for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

The OST of this story is Unbreakable (Moonlight Sonata) by Jade Valerie. If you want to see the plot just visit here:

https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1415149/7/the-perfectionist-s-lover


	5. Bloodberry

CHAPTER 3: **BLOODBERRY**

**{ JIHYO }**

It's my second day going to the academy and yet I'm a little tensed because of what happened yesterday before leaving the school. Because of my curiosity to see what's behind that door of that prohibited room, I end up embarrassing myself. I just hope he didn't see my face that night.

As I near my way to the faculty, a man rushing by didn't notice my presence and it was impossible for me to avoid him due to the speed. This caused us to collide on each other, sending the folder I have in hand to fly on the air, while the papers that contains my music sheet scattered on different directions before it fell on the ground. 

I quickly bent down to collect my own compositions when the man responsible to the accident also kneeled down to give help.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you." He smiled widely that his cheeks met his eyes. Such a bright face that goes on with the morning. 

"It's alright. I'm also at fault for not avoiding. Thanks for helping me out." I nodded to him before continue walking my way to the faculty when I heard his voice at my back. 

"Hey." His voice came in a lively tone. 

I look over to his direction. He still have that smile on his face as he close our distance.

"You're Park Jihyo right? What a coincidence to meet someone famous like you." I

looked at him confused. "So?" 

He shook his head. "Nothing. I bet I'm just lucky. Talking to you is like a...ah nevermind! Where are you going?" His round cheeks reddened and the sight of it makes me feel uncomfortable like I just want to walk out and stop this conversation. 

"Why?" I ask in a weirded tone. Everyone who knew me had learned and got use over my unfriendly attitude but to some people, they may have seen me as a cold person who only cares about myself. I don't really want to give them that impression but sometimes the situation itself is the one giving me reasons to act like one. I can sense when someone is being pushy for a conversation.

Honestly, I don't count friends I should have. My socializing skills is not that great too and I don't easily give my trust to anyone, maybe from my own experience during my childhood. But if I realize that I like this person and felt a connection towards them, then I'll start acknowledging them as my friend. I'll surely treasure our relationship like what a real friend does by staying by their side whatever happens. 

I'm loyal as a friend but the moment you betray me, expect the cold walls that I'll build up to seperate me from you. You can't get closer until I can hear your sincere apology. I think all of us had been betrayed by our friends and meet new ones but not everyone can meet the real one. I have loved to meet who will be the person that I can share everything. And maybe going to this school is a blessing. 

I could settle for a few candidate but some will just only bring trouble like this guy infront of me. 

"Why? Uh... Because you're a newbie. You might need my help. Do you want me to tour you around?" "

No thanks. I already know my way and it's only steps away from the faculty." I pointed at the door not far from us. 

"Oh I see. Then I'll just see you around Jihyo. Just in case you want to know, my name is Choi Youngjae." 

He stretch out his hand and I accepted it. "Pleased to meet you Youngjae". I manage to say to him only to be formal. 

"Just see you around." 

"O-okay." I quickly walk away in case he wants to add something. I shouldn't waste my time or I'll be late on Mr, Lee's class.



{JAEBUM} 

The noise of my classmate surrounding the room was so much of an annoyance. Because of them I couldn't concentrate more to the notes I'm trying to arrange. 

I decided to use my own composition for this coming weekly evaluation. I don't usually get too caught up with these things since I have perfected this skill for a definite length of time that it didn't bother me if I won't get much practice. 

However, due to the circumstances going on inside the academy, my worries never left inside my head. Ever since I crossed path with 'that girl', an ominous feeling surrounded me. Her existence itself is already threatening.

And speaking of threat, last night someone had tried to watch me as I peacefully spent the night playing with the sound I've been trying to complete for some time. It is halfway finish and I can't just mess up with that one. It's not just the pressure of this weekly evaluation. It certainly doesn't have anything to do with the mission either. 

For long, I've been seriously trying to concentrate on it's sound which strangely kept on resonating inside my head, it kept playing there that if I won't be able to play it myself, I'd be mad. 

A human had seen me last night. I didn't see it's face from the darkness but the clothing tells it's a female. The faint sweet smell of a fruit was the only thing that lingered inside the room as she left, I remember myself getting impatient as I followed her scent through the darkness, passing by the series of doors as my feet runs endlessly with just one thing in mind.

' Blood' 

I have no sense to which direction I should run but my nose only followed where the smell is coming. That time, I become certain that it was nothing but the smell of a strawberry. Her blood that smells like strawberry...

Could it be that her blood taste like one too? 

My breath becomes heavy. My blood boiled with impatience and excitement. The urge to suck her blood was the only thing I want to fulfill at the moment, my mouth's even salivating with the thought of her fresh blood seeping through my veins. Her scream of pain. The after taste of metal. I desire not just her blood but all of her, completely. 

I can run fast if I want to. I can catch her but the smell trailed off. I just realize, I'm out of the school vicinity running on an empty road and the girl was nowhere to be seen. 

"Good Morning JB. You're up early as always." 

My mind went back to reality at my classmate's greeting. Youngjae always gives off that bright and cheerful character display for everyone to see. He can make fun of the simplest things around him but once he get serious to accomplish something, he'd go over just to prove himself. 

He's serious when it comes to music especially when he plays the piano infront of everyone. When he shows that side of him, people can't help but give their utmost respect. 

I don't know how he see me as and I'm not at ounce curious to know. We tag along for quite some time now but for me, he's nothing more than an instrument. Keeping in contact with the school director's son and an active member of the student body can be an advantage. 

He sat on an empty chair beside me and I have to get myself ready to hear his morning talk. It can be annoying at times but I must admit, I'm gaining something from it. 

He's excitement was obvious in his eyes. Maybe he's gonna talk about how great he was again. Or something more like receiving a love confession from the girls he like. 

"I'm sure you've heard about this new girl in the school." I gave him an uninterested look. 

"Don't give me that look JB. I'm sure you're quite intrigued to hear my story." 

Well, part of me was... 

"So what about this girl?" 

Youngjae smirked as if he just recalled a pleasant memory. "Do you know the probability of bumping on with your celebrity crush? Well, I'm just lucky enough, she didn't see through the fake accident acting. I was even able to show her my gentleman side." This fool. He can act and think like a child sometimes. He seriously believe this quality of him is admirable? 

"You can't just make things happen just because you want it. What if you really cause an accident this time?" I said while still trying to focus back on the piece of paper on my hand. "

Don't worry. I'm not going to let it happen. Besides, I was able to touch Park Jihyo's hands." Youngjae have that dreamy look on his face as he gaze on his own hands. "It's quite rough for a celebrity's hand. Maybe she's not using moisturizer. For a girl with a pretty face it's quite a shock." 

"Hmm. You can't tell, a musician's pride is their hands, you should know that yourself." 

"It's true. The roughness of someone's hand proves hardwork and perseverance, just like yours JB." 

I felt my seatmate's gaze went from me to the paper I'm holding. "Seems like you're busy for the upcoming test. Are you that nervous? This is something new." 

My eyebrows met each other. "This is not just for the test. If you think I'm nervous for the evaluation, you are definitely wrong. I'm trying to finish this piece so I could immediately work on my new compositions."

"As expected of you. You're always ahead of everyone without putting much effort that's why I always have my trust in your ability. If we can only pick our partners, I'd definitely choose you. I don't have problem on working with other students especially that it would help us establish new relationship and meet new acquaintances but I think it'd be best if we could be able to show our teamwork together on the stage."

'Teamwork' Like hell I care with that word. Just being paired with someone is a nuisance. If I'm alone I will surely make it to the top but if someone gets in the picture, expect the possibility of failure.

"Speaking of the evaluation, my co-officers had already finished the pairing which is carefully organized by our president, Zhang Yxing. You can expect it to be posted on the bulletin this early morning, maybe after the first period or later before lunch." 

The question I have in mind: Is the person chosen to perform with me capable enough? Hmm.. I hope the president won't just base it from his favorite word 'balance'.

Realistically speaking, I'm always the top of the over-all ranking in this school which basically means I'm the most capable among the students and if he is to use balance in deciding over the pairings, then that just means... 

I'd be paired with a mere loser. 

Many of the population of students in this school is mainly composed of talentless scum who only depends on the wealth and position of their parents and relatives who work in the school. If I failed just because of that, the room that has been my property for some years will be taken away from me. 

I'm always prepared for whatever outcome but losing that place is a great disadvantage, reason I can't just exchange it for anything. 

**{ JIHYO }**

I made a brief sigh to calm myself before opening the door right infront of me. Mr. Lee Donghae, the one that teaches music composition told me to drop by his office to discuss things with him regarding t rules in this school that I should know about. 

Because I just transferred here, there are things I need to learn as a student in The Seoul Academy of Music. I'm a little nervous but I manage to get myself ready before walking inside. As I step on the well lit room, my awkwardness was easily replaced by a pleasing sensation by the sight of everyone's welcoming smile. 

I look around for my teacher's table but I can't find him. Just then, I saw a male teacher sitting nearest to the door which where I came from so I instead ask him where my teacher's desk is located. 

"Oh you're the transfer student from Mr. Lee Donghae's class, am I right?" I just nodded at him as a response. The man smiled warmly that I feel very welcomed. 

"Just proceed forward. On the last table to your left side, you'll find a table that has white flowers placed inside a vase, that's his desk."

"Thank you Sir." I bowed to him politely before moving forward to my teacher's desk which is exactly the same as the man had described. 

As I near my step, I noticed that something's not right. Because from where I stand, I can clearly see the face of the person sitting on the chair of my professor's desk. 

The man isn’t him.

Our teacher's hair is quite longer than this man and he looks way younger to be sitting around the faculty. Maybe he is a fresh graduate or something. 

"Uhm. Excuse me Sir, is this Mr. Lee Donghae's desk?" I called to the man who easily noticed me standing infront of him. 

"Ms. Park Jihyo, I'm expecting you to be here earlier." The man then looked at his watch which gave me confusion. What is it to him if I'm late? He's not my teacher to act like this. 

I was about to say something when he stopped me before I could open my mouth. "To answer your question, Yes it's his desk. I'm only in charge to take care of his things when he's not around or if he's too busy to finish all of it." 

He opened one of the drawers and from there he took out one folder that contains papers and handed one to me. 

"Teacher Lee Donghae told me to give this to you if ever he won't make it early in time. Since you just transferred here, you're still unaware of some of the important rules and regulations every students have to learn and obey in order to maintain perfect discipline. This is one of the most prestigious music school over the country so we should be careful not to cause any act that will tarnish the name of this institution. Be sure to read and understand all of what's written in there so you won't get confused on your surroundings, young lady." 

His demeanor tells that he's like a really disciplined type of guy. Is he really just a student assistant? I didn't like how he called me ' young lady' as if I'm someone down below him. I know he realized that I'm just no ordinary person. I'm Park Jihyo, the daughter of two important person in the music industry. 

"Mr. Zhang, it seems you forgot the papers I was asking you to bring.." Someone said from another side of the room, it appears to be one of the female teacher’s inside the faculty. 

Suddenly the man infront of me covered his head like he's scared or something. What's gotten into him? He's acting weird all of a sudden! A middle age woman, also from the faculty came here and went to our direction. Base from her expression, I could tell that she was trying her best not to let out her anger to the person sitting on Lee Donghae’s desk.

"Zhang Yxing! Did you really think I didn’t know you’re there. Don't pretend sleeping because I just saw you acting high and mighty a few seconds ago." On closer look, I could tell that she was a very beautiful woman with a shoulder length golden hair but her temper is short lived. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Choi, I forgot about it due to unavoidable errands entrusted to me by Mr. Lee. I'm terribly sorry." 

"That's not enough reason to neglect your duty as the President of the student council. You can give that work to other officer member with light responsibilities if you think you can't finish it in time." 

"There's no need for that Ma'am. I do my responsibilities well both as a president and Lee Donghae's assistant. If you know how to ' balance' everything well, you can focus on your work without a fail." 

"Hmm. Said by someone who always forgets things. And what did you call Mr. Lee Donghae? Are you on the same age and position?" 

"Uh no... I'm sorry. Spare me please." 

"Just make sure to finish the paper in time or I, myself will tell the principal of your negligence. You can't have all the work to yourself Zhang Yxing." 

"I understand." 

Hmm. So this man she called Zhang Yxing have the burden of two responsibilities. Could he be the type of the person who likes to take all the responsibilities so he would be awarded with popularity or he's just abusing himself? 

"And so.. What are you here for young lady?" The female teacher's face fell on me. I was about to say something when the man named Zhang Yxing cut me off and speak something. 

"Mr. Lee Donghae just told her to come by and pick up her schedule. She just transferred here and if you still aren't aware of it Ma'am, this girl is the daughter of the two well-known music prodigy namely Park Jiyong and Park Hyejin." 

"Park Jihyo?” Her eyes scanned me from head to toe before the surprise look in her face was replaced with a smile Welcome, you must be shy but don't worry. Teacher's and students here are very friendly. I'm Choi Sooyoung by the way." 

She immediately reach my hand for a hand shake. Looks like the president just want to save himself from her. 

"Uh thank you. It's nice meeting you Ma'am. I-I'll be on my way to the classroom for our English class." I said in a hurry. I can't be late again like what happened yesterday. 

I have no intention of brushing off the teacher's friendly talk. To be honest, I appreciated it but this is taking too much of my time. I have no choice but to say my goodbye and make it fast to where is my first subject.

The form said we'll have our English Class on Rm. 36, that's on the other side of the building located on the left wing. When I entered the room, Yuju and her friend Seoweon welcomed me to sit beside them, I caught Dahyun and her cousin Mino nodding as their way of greeting which I responded with my usual shy smile. 

"You made it before time. I thought you're gonna come late like what you did the previous day." 

"Lucky you, our teacher didn't come earlier. Most of the instructors won't hear any of your excuses or whatever reason you have if you come late. You'll be instantly taken to the guidance to spend ten to fifteen minutes scribbling nonsense like I'm sorry this won't ever happen again." Yuju dramatically rolled her eyes as she explained the consequence when a student comes late. 

I really didn't mind about the rules. It's like what Zhang Yxing said to me earlier, students must go by the rules because we're the one representing this school. Discipline works an important role in a musicians life because it can affect their performance, their time and everything that connects them to their field. My father had taught that to me a long time ago since my early years in music, from the time I first tried to play the piano and opened myself to this path I'd taken. 

If a teacher will send me out of the class because I was late or I broke some rules in the school then it's fine. It's part of learning and it's just to give students like us a lesson that we should remember ourselves. To not make some mistakes that we can avoid while it's still early. 

The time flies past. Before I notice it, I was already walking with my two female classmates towards the hallways going to the bulletin where the announcement of pairing for this week will be revealed. I was already oriented about the weekly evaluation and understood some of the rules by the help of Yuju and Seoweon and by the student handbook given to me by the SC president. 

Honestly, I was excited about the pairing but for some reason, I feel nervous to give a look at the bulletin. It doesn't have something to do with my social lacking but it felt more when something strange is bound happen. 

I can hear Yuju and Seoweon's laughter beside me while we walk. Noisy students crowding the area as they talk about their own pairing wasn't even helping to calm the anxiety building inside me. 

"Are you okay Jihyo?" I nodded my head to my classmate and smiled at her. Before I notice it, I was already standing infront of the bulletin and as I look up to the long list to search for my name, a familiar scent of perfume can be smelled from the crowd. Even with these large group of students, the strong smell is overpowering everything around me. 

I tried to avoid it and just look for my name quickly to see who will be my partner. Using my finger, I trace a line from the end of my name to the name across it on the opposite side. It says 'JB' but with no surname or anything that follows that. All the names listed here we're written in full name except for him. How come he is the only one with just one name? 

The scent becomes even more powerful that I can't ignore it any longer. I can tell it is so close to me. I look on both sides only to discover Seoweon and Yuju weren't there but instead a man who I wished not to face again is here standing just inches from my left. It coincides that he also looks on the direction where I was until he met my awkward gaze.

The nervousness I felt only doubled as his sharp eyes looks at me in a cold way. I broke off from his stare and just focus on the paper posted infront of me but inside, I can’t deny my curiousness. I want to look for his cold eyes and see it for the last time.

As he turn to the other side to walk away from the crowded place, I felt his broad shoulders brushed mine and in that brief contact, I swear there’s an icy feeling coming from within him. It should just be my imagination but he was giving off that eerie feeling that I wasn't able to focus on my surroundings and then, I bump into someone as I turn to the other side to look for the two girls. 

"Jennie." 

It turns out that the girl I bump into was the same girl from the rooftop yesterday and she still wears the same dark expression in her eyes, but now its darker.

“Hey.” I greeted with an awkward smile but she didn’t return the same gesture. She only stared at me for a few seconds before walking away without saying a word. I know I should be creeped out with her but something tells me, there’s more about this girl. Something in her piques my curiosity. Yes, she is weird, she acts different from everybody else and obviously, she doesn’t want to mingle with other people but I just noticed the different look into her eyes just now before she goes away.

Should I talk to her later after classes? Maybe I’ll take my chance and follow her when the class is finished. Without the two girls, I made my way back to our classroom and there I found Dahyun and her cousin Mino talking with each other. Their faces is full of laughter that I could tell their talking about something very funny. When they saw me enter the room, both waved and called me at their seat. As much as I want to sit quietly on my desk, I don’t want to be rude so I went to sit beside Dahyun who looks like she’s in a very cheerful mood.

“Hey Jihyo, would you mind telling us whose going to be your pair for the coming test.?”

“Yeah. Almost every guys in the school wanted to be paired with you, it’s a pity we’re not going to be paired with each other.” Mino frowned as he slumped himself on the desk.

?He’s been waiting for this moment.” Dahyun patted his cousin's back to cheer him up. “It’s alright. If Jihyo would be paired with you, you might just end up ruining her performance.” Mino glared at her and Dahyun laughed. “I’m just joking. Come on! Jennie is not a bad pair. I'm sure you'd come up with something different.”

“Jennie?” I whispered to myself but they heard me.

“Yeah. Jennie, the quiet girl sitting on the last row. I don’t know if you’ve seen her before because she frequently cut class but she’s a good student. Her specialty is mixing sounds like techno pop or any sorry modern sounds but if you make her play an instrument, she does just fine with violin.”

“You mean to say horrible.” Mino added with a mocking look on his face making Dahyun glare at her.

“Don’t listen to this guy. Jennie is just a little weird and gloomy but everyone knows of what she’s capable at. I actually acknowledge her skills as a musician. If you see her perform, you’ll know what I mean.”

“To be honest actually talked to her once on the rooftop. She’s a bit weird.” I confessed and Mino eyed Dahyun saying something like ‘I told ya!’

“And when did that happen?” Dahyun looks so shocked.

“Yesterday. I think it was lunch time. I want to see the whole view around the place so I went to the rooftop until she came for a smoke. I didn’t know students are allowed here to do what they want such as cutting class and smoking.

“What did she tell you?” I can tell she’s curious now.

“Nothing. Our conversation didn’t last long, only ask the names of each other, just some introduction.”

“Well everyone in this school thinks she’s weird. I tried to get close to her once but she just brushed me off with her cold attitude. Maybe everyone in this school have tried numerous times before but like me, they all failed. We don’t know much about her aside her name is Jennie because she doesn’t want to open with anyone among the school that even her existence becomes invisible like you won’t feel her presence even she’s just there sitting at the dark corner of the room, acting as if she doesn’t care with the world.”

Hearing it from my classmate made me think she’s not just weird but she’s not very friendly at all. I’m not a social type person myself but if someone tried speak to me in a nice way, I’d gladly talk to them because that’s just how everything works. It’s the normal thing people do in this kind of world we’re living. Everybody needs to socialize with people. Everybody needs to fit in inside the circle so if ever they fall, someone would be there to lend a hand to help them. As to why Jennie wants to be alone? I don’t know. I don’t want to judge someone I just met.

But wait… During that time we talked on the rooftop when my phone slipped from my hands and Jennie handed it to me, I remember it well on how she looked with that little smile on her face At first she looks cold but when she put smile on her face, I saw the warmth hidden in her eyes.

“I can’t imagine what kind of performance we’re doing. Knowing her, maybe she’ll just push all my ideas away and decide everything for herself.” Mino looks seriously annoyed by the pairing. His dislike towards his partner is very obvious and that makes me remember about my own pair, JB, I don’t know anything about him and should I be the one to make the first approach?

**{ JAEBUM }**

The most destructive time in the school happens during the posting made by the Student council about the weekly pairing for the evaluation. Saying that every students got used to this kind of arrangement, I still find myself amazed by how everyone are all excited for these weekly event as it their lives depends on it. Why does it matter for them so much? The result ended the same and yet, here are the fools acting like they could change something that is destined to happen.

It was just an ordinary day like the usual I got used around even with the uncommon lifestyle I have however, everything starts to change when the air I breathe in starts to smells different. There’s the familiar mixed smell of perfume, sweat, food, and some things every students I smelled almost everyday in this school.

But on top of everything, there’s just this one scent that dominated the whole place. The thing that differentiates it from everyone is the reason that it overpowers anything. My nose is powerful enough to distinguish a person by it’s own natural smell but now, after that single person’s scent surfaced out, everything blended well with the other and I knew that smell very well.

That fruity smell… The smell of strawberry.

It appears to smell like a perfume but to me, it seems like it wasn’t just the chemical but also a smell that existed naturally in her body. That female somebody. I have to know who she is.

When I made it to the crowded area in front of the bulletin board, the smell has become so much powerful that it stung my nose with it’s sweet aroma. Seeing me walk in, the group of students made way for me without me saying anything. I know everyone sees me as a piece of puzzle to be solved. Everyone stared with interest and awe but as always, I don’t pay attention to any of them like they don’t exist at all.

My only reason to be here is because of her.

The strong scent that is so powerful prickled my nose up through every part of my body that I started to feel this growing lust and thirst for blood . I did not intend to look out for my name on the list but Youngjae told to me come with him and as we walk, the fruity smell pulled me in this place.

I purposely move in a slow pace to make sure that I doesn’t look suspicious of the girl's presence. If she happens to be a real threat, I’m sure she’ll do something while I’m not aware of it. Not sure if what her intentions are, whether it’s bad thing or not, I won’t let her be in my way. I will kill her and drink her blood.

I glance at the paper and was at the very least shocked to be paired with someone known and new to this school, Park Jihyo, just her name gave me so much of an impression. She was a star to someone like Youngjae, she’s a known member from the Park Clan whose music history can be traced back on the early nineties and hearing all the positive comments about her will make you realize how successful they’ve become on the music industry. People envied her status. Having both wealth and fame means you have the power for everything in this world.

People are so pathetic to think like that. They didn’t know the existence of other creature that is more powerful, deadly and destructive such as vampires. Everything has it’s own ends but for someone like us, you can survive no matter how many centuries takes as long as you’re good at hiding yourself.

The second thing that surprised me more is finding out that the girl standing beside me was the same girl listed to be my pair and it’s not just it. she’s also the person I am looking for, the one who owns that scent. How convenient!

“JB have you seen yours already?”

Before I answer Youngjae who called me from a distance, I manage to have a brief eye contact with the girl beside me, the girl with a strawberry scented blood. I don’t know how is it possible for human to always smell the same flavor.

But one thing's for sure, I want to taste her blood and feel her inside my mouth.

**{ NARRATOR }**

The sun is up but the weather is still cold. The atmosphere was always dark as what the girl sees the world she’s living. She doesn’t choose this kind of life but it was given to her without question. A fate, a family tradition, a mission.

As she took her step away from the crowded place, her black heels made a loud sound making her cursed in annoyance. She shouldn’t have worn it in the first place only if the school didn’t make a stupid rule stating female students should wear heels as an attendance.

Musicians aren’t just a profession for making music but as the years went by like this modern times, now that fashion becomes a trend it is also important to learn on how to wear the clothes to fit the image you're getting yourself at. The girl doesn’t want to be someone noticeable enough to get the crowd’s attention so she only stick with the color black for clothes since it’s simple yet elegant on it’s own.

Just about as she was to open the door to the comfort room, she felt the vibration inside the pocket of her skirt stopping her hands midair. This alarms her and instead of getting inside the door, she step back and took a turn towards the stairs going up to make sure no one will hear her conversation with the man calling, the name ‘S’ registered on the phone’s screen.

“Hello. Why are you calling me now?”

[Oh, I miss your voice. Why do you sound like that? Are you okay?]

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, wanting to curse the person on the other line but controlled her anger. “You should be happy that you're not in my place, S. This place is so boring. I don’t learn anything in here. It’s so full of music crap!

[ As much as I feel sorry for you J, I don’t have talent like yours to enter the academy. But I promise, I’ll be coming to help you up once the battlefield is clear. I love you J.]

She almost felt weak when she heard his last word. He ended the call quickly as he always do everytime he calls. They can’t talk for long as both of them are in their own missions. It is her role to be in the school while his brother remains in the battlefield where the real danger awaits. She only prayed his brother will get to his promise and be back as soon as possible because she can’t bear to lose another love one.


	6. Bloodberry

CHAPTER 3: **BLOODBERRY**

**{ JIHYO }**

It's my second day going to the academy and yet I'm a little tensed because of what happened yesterday before leaving the school. Because of my curiosity to see what's behind that door of that prohibited room, I end up embarrassing myself. I just hope he didn't see my face that night.

As I near my way to the faculty, a man rushing by didn't notice my presence and it was impossible for me to avoid him due to the speed. This caused us to collide on each other, sending the folder I have in hand to fly on the air, while the papers that contains my music sheet scattered on different directions before it fell on the ground. 

I quickly bent down to collect my own compositions when the man responsible to the accident also kneeled down to give help.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you." He smiled widely that his cheeks met his eyes. Such a bright face that goes on with the morning. 

"It's alright. I'm also at fault for not avoiding. Thanks for helping me out." I nodded to him before continue walking my way to the faculty when I heard his voice at my back. 

"Hey." His voice came in a lively tone. 

I look over to his direction. He still have that smile on his face as he close our distance.

"You're Park Jihyo right? What a coincidence to meet someone famous like you." I

looked at him confused. "So?" 

He shook his head. "Nothing. I bet I'm just lucky. Talking to you is like a...ah nevermind! Where are you going?" His round cheeks reddened and the sight of it makes me feel uncomfortable like I just want to walk out and stop this conversation. 

"Why?" I ask in a weirded tone. Everyone who knew me had learned and got use over my unfriendly attitude but to some people, they may have seen me as a cold person who only cares about myself. I don't really want to give them that impression but sometimes the situation itself is the one giving me reasons to act like one. I can sense when someone is being pushy for a conversation.

Honestly, I don't count friends I should have. My socializing skills is not that great too and I don't easily give my trust to anyone, maybe from my own experience during my childhood. But if I realize that I like this person and felt a connection towards them, then I'll start acknowledging them as my friend. I'll surely treasure our relationship like what a real friend does by staying by their side whatever happens. 

I'm loyal as a friend but the moment you betray me, expect the cold walls that I'll build up to seperate me from you. You can't get closer until I can hear your sincere apology. I think all of us had been betrayed by our friends and meet new ones but not everyone can meet the real one. I have loved to meet who will be the person that I can share everything. And maybe going to this school is a blessing. 

I could settle for a few candidate but some will just only bring trouble like this guy infront of me. 

"Why? Uh... Because you're a newbie. You might need my help. Do you want me to tour you around?" "

No thanks. I already know my way and it's only steps away from the faculty." I pointed at the door not far from us. 

"Oh I see. Then I'll just see you around Jihyo. Just in case you want to know, my name is Choi Youngjae." 

He stretch out his hand and I accepted it. "Pleased to meet you Youngjae". I manage to say to him only to be formal. 

"Just see you around." 

"O-okay." I quickly walk away in case he wants to add something. I shouldn't waste my time or I'll be late on Mr, Lee's class.



{JAEBUM} 

The noise of my classmate surrounding the room was so much of an annoyance. Because of them I couldn't concentrate more to the notes I'm trying to arrange. 

I decided to use my own composition for this coming weekly evaluation. I don't usually get too caught up with these things since I have perfected this skill for a definite length of time that it didn't bother me if I won't get much practice. 

However, due to the circumstances going on inside the academy, my worries never left inside my head. Ever since I crossed path with 'that girl', an ominous feeling surrounded me. Her existence itself is already threatening.

And speaking of threat, last night someone had tried to watch me as I peacefully spent the night playing with the sound I've been trying to complete for some time. It is halfway finish and I can't just mess up with that one. It's not just the pressure of this weekly evaluation. It certainly doesn't have anything to do with the mission either. 

For long, I've been seriously trying to concentrate on it's sound which strangely kept on resonating inside my head, it kept playing there that if I won't be able to play it myself, I'd be mad. 

A human had seen me last night. I didn't see it's face from the darkness but the clothing tells it's a female. The faint sweet smell of a fruit was the only thing that lingered inside the room as she left, I remember myself getting impatient as I followed her scent through the darkness, passing by the series of doors as my feet runs endlessly with just one thing in mind.

' Blood' 

I have no sense to which direction I should run but my nose only followed where the smell is coming. That time, I become certain that it was nothing but the smell of a strawberry. Her blood that smells like strawberry...

Could it be that her blood taste like one too? 

My breath becomes heavy. My blood boiled with impatience and excitement. The urge to suck her blood was the only thing I want to fulfill at the moment, my mouth's even salivating with the thought of her fresh blood seeping through my veins. Her scream of pain. The after taste of metal. I desire not just her blood but all of her, completely. 

I can run fast if I want to. I can catch her but the smell trailed off. I just realize, I'm out of the school vicinity running on an empty road and the girl was nowhere to be seen. 

"Good Morning JB. You're up early as always." 

My mind went back to reality at my classmate's greeting. Youngjae always gives off that bright and cheerful character display for everyone to see. He can make fun of the simplest things around him but once he get serious to accomplish something, he'd go over just to prove himself. 

He's serious when it comes to music especially when he plays the piano infront of everyone. When he shows that side of him, people can't help but give their utmost respect. 

I don't know how he see me as and I'm not at ounce curious to know. We tag along for quite some time now but for me, he's nothing more than an instrument. Keeping in contact with the school director's son and an active member of the student body can be an advantage. 

He sat on an empty chair beside me and I have to get myself ready to hear his morning talk. It can be annoying at times but I must admit, I'm gaining something from it. 

He's excitement was obvious in his eyes. Maybe he's gonna talk about how great he was again. Or something more like receiving a love confession from the girls he like. 

"I'm sure you've heard about this new girl in the school." I gave him an uninterested look. 

"Don't give me that look JB. I'm sure you're quite intrigued to hear my story." 

Well, part of me was... 

"So what about this girl?" 

Youngjae smirked as if he just recalled a pleasant memory. "Do you know the probability of bumping on with your celebrity crush? Well, I'm just lucky enough, she didn't see through the fake accident acting. I was even able to show her my gentleman side." This fool. He can act and think like a child sometimes. He seriously believe this quality of him is admirable? 

"You can't just make things happen just because you want it. What if you really cause an accident this time?" I said while still trying to focus back on the piece of paper on my hand. "

Don't worry. I'm not going to let it happen. Besides, I was able to touch Park Jihyo's hands." Youngjae have that dreamy look on his face as he gaze on his own hands. "It's quite rough for a celebrity's hand. Maybe she's not using moisturizer. For a girl with a pretty face it's quite a shock." 

"Hmm. You can't tell, a musician's pride is their hands, you should know that yourself." 

"It's true. The roughness of someone's hand proves hardwork and perseverance, just like yours JB." 

I felt my seatmate's gaze went from me to the paper I'm holding. "Seems like you're busy for the upcoming test. Are you that nervous? This is something new." 

My eyebrows met each other. "This is not just for the test. If you think I'm nervous for the evaluation, you are definitely wrong. I'm trying to finish this piece so I could immediately work on my new compositions."

"As expected of you. You're always ahead of everyone without putting much effort that's why I always have my trust in your ability. If we can only pick our partners, I'd definitely choose you. I don't have problem on working with other students especially that it would help us establish new relationship and meet new acquaintances but I think it'd be best if we could be able to show our teamwork together on the stage."

'Teamwork' Like hell I care with that word. Just being paired with someone is a nuisance. If I'm alone I will surely make it to the top but if someone gets in the picture, expect the possibility of failure. 

"Speaking of the evaluation, my co-officers had already finished the pairing which is carefully organized by our president, Zhang Yxing. You can expect it to be posted on the bulletin this early morning, maybe after the first period or later before lunch." 

The question I have in mind: Is the person chosen to perform with me capable enough? Hmm.. I hope the president won't just base it from his favorite word 'balance'.

Realistically speaking, I'm always the top of the over-all ranking in this school which basically means I'm the most capable among the students and if he is to use balance in deciding over the pairings, then that just means... 

I'd be paired with a mere loser. 

Many of the population of students in this school is mainly composed of talentless scum who only depends on the wealth and position of their parents and relatives who work in the school. If I failed just because of that, the room that has been my property for some years will be taken away from me. 

I'm always prepared for whatever outcome but losing that place is a great disadvantage, reason I can't just exchange it for anything. 

{ JIHYO }

I made a brief sigh to calm myself before opening the door right infront of me. Mr. Lee Donghae, the one that teaches music composition told me to drop by his office to discuss things with him regarding t rules in this school that I should know about. 

Because I just transferred here, there are things I need to learn as a student in The Seoul Academy of Music. I'm a little nervous but I manage to get myself ready before walking inside. As I step on the well lit room, my awkwardness was easily replaced by a pleasing sensation by the sight of everyone's welcoming smile. 

I look around for my teacher's table but I can't find him. Just then, I saw a male teacher sitting nearest to the door which where I came from so I instead ask him where my teacher's desk is located. 

"Oh you're the transfer student from Mr. Lee Donghae's class, am I right?" I just nodded at him as a response. The man smiled warmly that I feel very welcomed. 

"Just proceed forward. On the last table to your left side, you'll find a table that has white flowers placed inside a vase, that's his desk."

"Thank you Sir." I bowed to him politely before moving forward to my teacher's desk which is exactly the same as the man had described. 

As I near my step, I noticed that something's not right. Because from where I stand, I can clearly see the face of the person sitting on the chair of my professor's desk. 

The man isn’t him.

Our teacher's hair is quite longer than this man and he looks way younger to be sitting around the faculty. Maybe he is a fresh graduate or something. 

"Uhm. Excuse me Sir, is this Mr. Lee Donghae's desk?" I called to the man who easily noticed me standing infront of him. 

"Ms. Park Jihyo, I'm expecting you to be here earlier." The man then looked at his watch which gave me confusion. What is it to him if I'm late? He's not my teacher to act like this. 

I was about to say something when he stopped me before I could open my mouth. "To answer your question, Yes it's his desk. I'm only in charge to take care of his things when he's not around or if he's too busy to finish all of it." 

He opened one of the drawers and from there he took out one folder that contains papers and handed one to me. 

"Teacher Lee Donghae told me to give this to you if ever he won't make it early in time. Since you just transferred here, you're still unaware of some of the important rules and regulations every students have to learn and obey in order to maintain perfect discipline. This is one of the most prestigious music school over the country so we should be careful not to cause any act that will tarnish the name of this institution. Be sure to read and understand all of what's written in there so you won't get confused on your surroundings, young lady." 

His demeanor tells that he's like a really disciplined type of guy. Is he really just a student assistant? I didn't like how he called me ' young lady' as if I'm someone down below him. I know he realized that I'm just no ordinary person. I'm Park Jihyo, the daughter of two important person in the music industry. 

"Mr. Zhang, it seems you forgot the papers I was asking you to bring.." Someone said from another side of the room, it appears to be one of the female teacher’s inside the faculty. 

Suddenly the man infront of me covered his head like he's scared or something. What's gotten into him? He's acting weird all of a sudden! A middle age woman, also from the faculty came here and went to our direction. Base from her expression, I could tell that she was trying her best not to let out her anger to the person sitting on Lee Donghae’s desk.

"Zhang Yxing! Did you really think I didn’t know you’re there. Don't pretend sleeping because I just saw you acting high and mighty a few seconds ago." On closer look, I could tell that she was a very beautiful woman with a shoulder length golden hair but her temper is short lived. 

"I'm sorry Ms. Choi, I forgot about it due to unavoidable errands entrusted to me by Mr. Lee. I'm terribly sorry." 

"That's not enough reason to neglect your duty as the President of the student council. You can give that work to other officer member with light responsibilities if you think you can't finish it in time." 

"There's no need for that Ma'am. I do my responsibilities well both as a president and Lee Donghae's assistant. If you know how to ' balance' everything well, you can focus on your work without a fail." 

"Hmm. Said by someone who always forgets things. And what did you call Mr. Lee Donghae? Are you on the same age and position?" 

"Uh no... I'm sorry. Spare me please." 

"Just make sure to finish the paper in time or I, myself will tell the principal of your negligence. You can't have all the work to yourself Zhang Yxing." 

"I understand." 

Hmm. So this man she called Zhang Yxing have the burden of two responsibilities. Could he be the type of the person who likes to take all the responsibilities so he would be awarded with popularity or he's just abusing himself? 

"And so.. What are you here for young lady?" The female teacher's face fell on me. I was about to say something when the man named Zhang Yxing cut me off and speak something. 

"Mr. Lee Donghae just told her to come by and pick up her schedule. She just transferred here and if you still aren't aware of it Ma'am, this girl is the daughter of the two well-known music prodigy namely Park Jiyong and Park Hyejin." 

"Park Jihyo?” Her eyes scanned me from head to toe before the surprise look in her face was replaced with a smile Welcome, you must be shy but don't worry. Teacher's and students here are very friendly. I'm Choi Sooyoung by the way." 

She immediately reach my hand for a hand shake. Looks like the president just want to save himself from her. 

"Uh thank you. It's nice meeting you Ma'am. I-I'll be on my way to the classroom for our English class." I said in a hurry. I can't be late again like what happened yesterday. 

I have no intention of brushing off the teacher's friendly talk. To be honest, I appreciated it but this is taking too much of my time. I have no choice but to say my goodbye and make it fast to where is my first subject.

The form said we'll have our English Class on Rm. 36, that's on the other side of the building located on the left wing. When I entered the room, Yuju and her friend Seoweon welcomed me to sit beside them, I caught Dahyun and her cousin Mino nodding as their way of greeting which I responded with my usual shy smile. 

"You made it before time. I thought you're gonna come late like what you did the previous day." 

"Lucky you, our teacher didn't come earlier. Most of the instructors won't hear any of your excuses or whatever reason you have if you come late. You'll be instantly taken to the guidance to spend ten to fifteen minutes scribbling nonsense like I'm sorry this won't ever happen again." Yuju dramatically rolled her eyes as she explained the consequence when a student comes late. 

I really didn't mind about the rules. It's like what Zhang Yxing said to me earlier, students must go by the rules because we're the one representing this school. Discipline works an important role in a musicians life because it can affect their performance, their time and everything that connects them to their field. My father had taught that to me a long time ago since my early years in music, from the time I first tried to play the piano and opened myself to this path I'd taken. 

If a teacher will send me out of the class because I was late or I broke some rules in the school then it's fine. It's part of learning and it's just to give students like us a lesson that we should remember ourselves. To not make some mistakes that we can avoid while it's still early. 

The time flies past. Before I notice it, I was already walking with my two female classmates towards the hallways going to the bulletin where the announcement of pairing for this week will be revealed. I was already oriented about the weekly evaluation and understood some of the rules by the help of Yuju and Seoweon and by the student handbook given to me by the SC president. 

Honestly, I was excited about the pairing but for some reason, I feel nervous to give a look at the bulletin. It doesn't have something to do with my social lacking but it felt more when something strange is bound happen. 

I can hear Yuju and Seoweon's laughter beside me while we walk. Noisy students crowding the area as they talk about their own pairing wasn't even helping to calm the anxiety building inside me. 

"Are you okay Jihyo?" I nodded my head to my classmate and smiled at her. Before I notice it, I was already standing infront of the bulletin and as I look up to the long list to search for my name, a familiar scent of perfume can be smelled from the crowd. Even with these large group of students, the strong smell is overpowering everything around me. 

I tried to avoid it and just look for my name quickly to see who will be my partner. Using my finger, I trace a line from the end of my name to the name across it on the opposite side. It says 'JB' but with no surname or anything that follows that. All the names listed here we're written in full name except for him. How come he is the only one with just one name? 

The scent becomes even more powerful that I can't ignore it any longer. I can tell it is so close to me. I look on both sides only to discover Seoweon and Yuju weren't there but instead a man who I wished not to face again is here standing just inches from my left. It coincides that he also looks on the direction where I was until he met my awkward gaze.

The nervousness I felt only doubled as his sharp eyes looks at me in a cold way. I broke off from his stare and just focus on the paper posted infront of me but inside, I can’t deny my curiousness. I want to look for his cold eyes and see it for the last time.

As he turn to the other side to walk away from the crowded place, I felt his broad shoulders brushed mine and in that brief contact, I swear there’s an icy feeling coming from within him. It should just be my imagination but he was giving off that eerie feeling that I wasn't able to focus on my surroundings and then, I bump into someone as I turn to the other side to look for the two girls. 

"Jennie." 

It turns out that the girl I bump into was the same girl from the rooftop yesterday and she still wears the same dark expression in her eyes, but now its darker.

“Hey.” I greeted with an awkward smile but she didn’t return the same gesture. She only stared at me for a few seconds before walking away without saying a word. I know I should be creeped out with her but something tells me, there’s more about this girl. Something in her piques my curiosity. Yes, she is weird, she acts different from everybody else and obviously, she doesn’t want to mingle with other people but I just noticed the different look into her eyes just now before she goes away.

Should I talk to her later after classes? Maybe I’ll take my chance and follow her when the class is finished. Without the two girls, I made my way back to our classroom and there I found Dahyun and her cousin Mino talking with each other. Their faces is full of laughter that I could tell their talking about something very funny. When they saw me enter the room, both waved and called me at their seat. As much as I want to sit quietly on my desk, I don’t want to be rude so I went to sit beside Dahyun who looks like she’s in a very cheerful mood.

“Hey Jihyo, would you mind telling us whose going to be your pair for the coming test.?”

“Yeah. Almost every guys in the school wanted to be paired with you, it’s a pity we’re not going to be paired with each other.” Mino frowned as he slumped himself on the desk.

?He’s been waiting for this moment.” Dahyun patted his cousin's back to cheer him up. “It’s alright. If Jihyo would be paired with you, you might just end up ruining her performance.” Mino glared at her and Dahyun laughed. “I’m just joking. Come on! Jennie is not a bad pair. I'm sure you'd come up with something different.”

“Jennie?” I whispered to myself but they heard me.

“Yeah. Jennie, the quiet girl sitting on the last row. I don’t know if you’ve seen her before because she frequently cut class but she’s a good student. Her specialty is mixing sounds like techno pop or any sorry modern sounds but if you make her play an instrument, she does just fine with violin.”

“You mean to say horrible.” Mino added with a mocking look on his face making Dahyun glare at her.

“Don’t listen to this guy. Jennie is just a little weird and gloomy but everyone knows of what she’s capable at. I actually acknowledge her skills as a musician. If you see her perform, you’ll know what I mean.”

“To be honest actually talked to her once on the rooftop. She’s a bit weird.” I confessed and Mino eyed Dahyun saying something like ‘I told ya!’

“And when did that happen?” Dahyun looks so shocked.

“Yesterday. I think it was lunch time. I want to see the whole view around the place so I went to the rooftop until she came for a smoke. I didn’t know students are allowed here to do what they want such as cutting class and smoking.”

“What did she tell you?” I can tell she’s curious now.

“Nothing. Our conversation didn’t last long, only ask the names of each other, just some introduction.”

“Well everyone in this school thinks she’s weird. I tried to get close to her once but she just brushed me off with her cold attitude. Maybe everyone in this school have tried numerous times before but like me, they all failed. We don’t know much about her aside her name is Jennie because she doesn’t want to open with anyone among the school that even her existence becomes invisible like you won’t feel her presence even she’s just there sitting at the dark corner of the room, acting as if she doesn’t care with the world.”

Hearing it from my classmate made me think she’s not just weird but she’s not very friendly at all. I’m not a social type person myself but if someone tried speak to me in a nice way, I’d gladly talk to them because that’s just how everything works. It’s the normal thing people do in this kind of world we’re living. Everybody needs to socialize with people. Everybody needs to fit in inside the circle so if ever they fall, someone would be there to lend a hand to help them. As to why Jennie wants to be alone? I don’t know. I don’t want to judge someone I just met.

But wait… During that time we talked on the rooftop when my phone slipped from my hands and Jennie handed it to me, I remember it well on how she looked with that little smile on her face At first she looks cold but when she put smile on her face, I saw the warmth hidden in her eyes.

“I can’t imagine what kind of performance we’re doing. Knowing her, maybe she’ll just push all my ideas away and decide everything for herself.” Mino looks seriously annoyed by the pairing. His dislike towards his partner is very obvious and that makes me remember about my own pair, JB, I don’t know anything about him and should I be the one to make the first approach?

{ JAEBUM }

The most destructive time in the school happens during the posting made by the Student council about the weekly pairing for the evaluation. Saying that every students got used to this kind of arrangement, I still find myself amazed by how everyone are all excited for these weekly event as it their lives depends on it. Why does it matter for them so much? The result ended the same and yet, here are the fools acting like they could change something that is destined to happen.

It was just an ordinary day like the usual I got used around even with the uncommon lifestyle I have however, everything starts to change when the air I breathe in starts to smells different. There’s the familiar mixed smell of perfume, sweat, food, and some things every students I smelled almost everyday in this school.

But on top of everything, there’s just this one scent that dominated the whole place. The thing that differentiates it from everyone is the reason that it overpowers anything. My nose is powerful enough to distinguish a person by it’s own natural smell but now, after that single person’s scent surfaced out, everything blended well with the other and I knew that smell very well.

That fruity smell… The smell of strawberry.

It appears to smell like a perfume but to me, it seems like it wasn’t just the chemical but also a smell that existed naturally in her body. That female somebody. I have to know who she is.

When I made it to the crowded area in front of the bulletin board, the smell has become so much powerful that it stung my nose with it’s sweet aroma. Seeing me walk in, the group of students made way for me without me saying anything. I know everyone sees me as a piece of puzzle to be solved. Everyone stared with interest and awe but as always, I don’t pay attention to any of them like they don’t exist at all.

My only reason to be here is because of her.

The strong scent that is so powerful prickled my nose up through every part of my body that I started to feel this growing lust and thirst for blood . I did not intend to look out for my name on the list but Youngjae told to me come with him and as we walk, the fruity smell pulled me in this place.

I purposely move in a slow pace to make sure that I doesn’t look suspicious of the girl's presence. If she happens to be a real threat, I’m sure she’ll do something while I’m not aware of it. Not sure if what her intentions are, whether it’s bad thing or not, I won’t let her be in my way. I will kill her and drink her blood.

I glance at the paper and was at the very least shocked to be paired with someone known and new to this school, Park Jihyo, just her name gave me so much of an impression. She was a star to someone like Youngjae, she’s a known member from the Park Clan whose music history can be traced back on the early nineties and hearing all the positive comments about her will make you realize how successful they’ve become on the music industry. People envied her status. Having both wealth and fame means you have the power for everything in this world.

People are so pathetic to think like that. They didn’t know the existence of other creature that is more powerful, deadly and destructive such as vampires. Everything has it’s own ends but for someone like us, you can survive no matter how many centuries takes as long as you’re good at hiding yourself.

The second thing that surprised me more is finding out that the girl standing beside me was the same girl listed to be my pair and it’s not just it. she’s also the person I am looking for, the one who owns that scent. How convenient!

“JB have you seen yours already?”

Before I answer Youngjae who called me from a distance, I manage to have a brief eye contact with the girl beside me, the girl with a strawberry scented blood. I don’t know how is it possible for human to always smell the same flavor.

But one thing's for sure, I want to taste her blood and feel her inside my mouth.

{ NARRATOR }

The sun is up but the weather is still cold. The atmosphere was always dark as what the girl sees the world she’s living. She doesn’t choose this kind of life but it was given to her without question. A fate, a family tradition, a mission.

As she took her step away from the crowded place, her black heels made a loud sound making her cursed in annoyance. She shouldn’t have worn it in the first place only if the school didn’t make a stupid rule stating female students should wear heels as an attendance.

Musicians aren’t just a profession for making music but as the years went by like this modern times, now that fashion becomes a trend it is also important to learn on how to wear the clothes to fit the image you're getting yourself at. The girl doesn’t want to be someone noticeable enough to get the crowd’s attention so she only stick with the color black for clothes since it’s simple yet elegant on it’s own.

Just about as she was to open the door to the comfort room, she felt the vibration inside the pocket of her skirt stopping her hands midair. This alarms her and instead of getting inside the door, she step back and took a turn towards the stairs going up to make sure no one will hear her conversation with the man calling, the name ‘S’ registered on the phone’s screen.

“Hello. Why are you calling me now?”

[Oh, I miss your voice. Why do you sound like that? Are you okay?]

She rolled her eyes in annoyance, wanting to curse the person on the other line but controlled her anger. “You should be happy that you're not in my place, S. This place is so boring. I don’t learn anything in here. It’s so full of music crap!

[ As much as I feel sorry for you J, I don’t have talent like yours to enter the academy. But I promise, I’ll be coming to help you up once the battlefield is clear. I love you J.]

She almost felt weak when she heard his last word. He ended the call quickly as he always do everytime he calls. They can’t talk for long as both of them are in their own missions. It is her role to be in the school while his brother remains in the battlefield where the real danger awaits. She only prayed his brother will get to his promise and be back as soon as possible because she can’t bear to lose another love one.


	7. In Love And Music

Chapter 4: **IN LOVE AND MUSIC**

In this chapter you’ll find out the other character’s secret feelings and relation towards each other. Hope you enjoy! 😊

**{ NARRATOR }**

After their last music class, Jihyo prepared her things quickly putting her violin inside it’s case carefully before collecting her own music notes inside her bagpack. While packing her things, she noticed that the girl in black dress which she has been looking out the whole time is already walking out of the class. She made it even faster until her table is all cleared. It’s only this chance that she can talk to the girl in black dress.

“Hey! What’s the hurry? Going somewhere?” Yuju asked while Jihyo is about to stand up. The girl just nodded without saying anything before walking out of the room to follow where Jennie is going. She have no time to explain it to her classmate since they look like they don’t care about Jennie at all.

Does that make her count as someone concern for the odd girl? Or maybe it’s just her sympathy? She doesn’t know how to explain what she exactly feels right now but her instinct tells her to that she needs to go and have a conversation to the girl. It looks like she needed it anyway. But it’s not the sole purpose. Jihyo can’t get off her mind the way she stared at her. It’s as if her eyes are talking to her, trying to make her understand something she can’t say with words.

On top of it all, Jihyo is a curious person. She’ll go crazy if she didn’t find the answers to her questions.

The hallways are long but that’s not the problem. She finds it hard to follow the girl with the high heels so she put them off to avoid the clanking noise it will make then walk to where the mysterious girl is heading, not knowing that Jennie had already felt her presence as she went up the stairs going to the roof top.

The school is in a very busy period cause most of the students wanted to be early for their practice for the weekly tests yet, this doesn’t stop what the two girls have in mind- Jihyo who wants to satisfy her curiosity over a female classmate and Jennie who is still unsure of her decision whether to talk to her or not. She led her here in purpose but now, she’s beginning to doubt if it’s right to continue. One decision can lead to another. It can be good, it can be worst. But in the end, she decided to act like it was all nothing.

Knowing that Jihyo is still following her, the girl didn’t waste anymore time and began to speak the moment she reached the end of the stairs.

“Park Jihyo,”

The mre mention of her name made the young woman gasp in surprise, wondering how Jennie knew that she had followed her all the way up here. She’s being careful.

“H-hey I was-”

Jennie cut her off. “I don’t need your explanation. I know you followed me here because you are curious about something.” She turn her head to Jihyo to see the girl’s eyes widen in surprise. “You must’ve already heard them talk about me, about the girl who doesn’t want to be friends with anyone, about the girl who only care about herself. Yeah, that’s all true and I don’t care to what all of them say."

"Listen to me Jihyo. I don’t want you following me around because I don’t want to ever talk to anyone, even you and that should be obvious to you by now so go away and leave me alone.”

“W-why? Is it because you're afraid with people or it’s just that you don’t trust me?”

Jennie shoot her the same icy stare then went down to her bare feet before saying… “It’s none of your concern. You’re not here to make friends with a loser. Just get lost and mind your own business.”

The curious girl now understood more of what Dahyun said to her earlier. Seeing Jennie act like this proves right all the rumors about her, but she’s still curious about something else.

“Earlier this morning before lunch time, it seems like you want to tell me about something. What is it?”

“I don’t have anything to say to you.” Jihyo noticed how Jennie’s eyes blinked twice. She's obviously lying, why would she do that?

“Don’t worry. I also don’t trust you.” She said in return only to see the little smirk appearing on the cold lady’s face.

“Continue to do so then. I don’t care as long as you keep your distance away from me.” Jennie move her face close to her and whisper in her ears. “If you want to survive in this school, don’t trust anyone, including me.”

“I don’t have any friends.” She quickly replied.

“Good.” The cold girl just said before leaving her still trying to figure every word she said. What the hell was that all about? Jihyo is still not convinced but her mind is in half, the other saying that its just nothing, that she’s just overreacting but the other part of her is saying that she needed to find out more to this puzzle.

“She’s driving me crazy.” She muttered as she closed her step to reach the handrail to give herself the luxury of a good view, her long black hair being blown by the gust wind.

What’s the meaning behind her words? What’s the warning all about? Jihyo couldn’t make sense of what she’s trying to say. Despite the school being odd, she doesn’t see anything suspicious to be afraid of. And about the word ‘trust’, Jennie need not to remind her because she made it clear to herself before never to trust anyone.

Years ago, she made a promise to herself and she’ll stick to that word.

**{ DAHYUN }**

What a tiring day! I felt like my head is about to spin from the cold weather and the cough has been here with me for three days that I want to rest already on my bed back on the dorm where I stay. Being an aspiring musician, I learned to endure things, to bear the pain of being away from my family and to force myself to stand when I'm feeling down most of the time.

I have to be strong and learn to do things alone, that’s what I always taught myself when giving up on my career crossed my mind.

You want to be the world’s most famous pianist right?

Go on! Reach for your dreams without turning back. Be confident on stepping for each goal and showing the world what you really got! Yes, it’s what the little girl always says ever since the first time hearing the sound of a piano back when she was just seven.

I’m not really good at anything. I don’t have any special talent to make my parents proud of me. My mother and father who owns a land from their own hard work wants me to study farming so I can take care of the farm when they grow old but I was very sure of the path I’ve taken, that they have no other choice but support me on my dreams.

They enrolled me to different piano classes. At first I can’t even read a single note and memorizing different hand movements was a headache but I set aside the discouraging thoughts and remain working hard. It’s a rough beginning and trying to focus was a difficult task but keeping myself to improve was all I could do. I don’t want my parents to think that I’m getting tired of it. I don’t want them to think that my dreams is temporary so I give my best in everything just to get on the place I'm standing now.

The only reason why I’m determined to play is because I was so inspired by the little boy back when I was seven years old. My mother took me with her on a party hosted by her friend and also my Godmother. Mrs. Choi Yerin who lives in a classic European style house that looks over a century years old. I heard from Mom that she was a doctor and her husband is a school director and that they’ve been friends ever since childhood. But I didn’t expect that that night will change me forever. Meeting him was actually the path to my future and my future is music.

At first, he was a shy young boy hesitating to take a step in the crowded living area, but Mrs. Choi manage to get him out of his room to get along with the visitors inside the house. His small cute eyes was the first thing I noticed. He has straight black hair and bangs that will make you remember a popular boy band from the 1960’s. He was wearing a very nice pair of clothing that fits well with the occasion. He looks smart and I guess even with my young heart, I know I was already taken not just with his face but also with his well manner. But what most captivated me was the sound he’s playing. “Beautiful Dreamer”. Such a lovely masterpiece!

I remember the brief eye contact the two of us had shared. It was already evening time and the host already prepared the dinner. After eating the desert, Mrs. Choi gathered her friends to a small garden where they were having fun and while I was left alone at the room with only a few people around and some kids I don’t know, the young boy took a seat on the middle of the room and opened something. When he took of the white cover, there stood the grand piano standing beneath the chandelier and it’s my first time seeing an actual performance. Everyone who is busy eating and talking with their own group was immediately stopped after hearing the beautiful sound made by the young boy.

I look closely to his gentle hands and serious face. It’s my first time seeing someone play the piano. It was really amazing, especially that the one playing is just a boy almost the same age as me, maybe older. I’m so impressed that I forgot I was staring for too long. I want to try it too!

I went nearer to watch him closely but then, my heart almost leap out of my chest when he smiled and look at my eyes for a few seconds before looking back to the keys he’s playing. I swear, I got goosebumps all over my body!

It was the most beautiful moment of my childhood that I will always remember. The reason why I worked hard just to get into this is school is because I want to see him play. I want to get close with him and show him what I’ve learned. So much has changed since that day. The once shy boy had turned into a nice cheerful person but still, he has the same good manners back then and I’m so proud to see him improve so much.

Youngjae is not just only a top student in the over-all ranking but he’s also a dedicated member of the student council where he showed great responsibility on doing his duties well. From the shy young boy he was, seeing him grow into a man with a rich character everybody loved, was the greatest thing I witnessed in my life. I’m so proud of what he had become that someday, I want to be in the same place where he is at.

The moment I saw the list, I thought I was just dreaming after seeing his name across mine. I was all smile since and until I get back to my own room. I swear to myself, I’m going to give my all in today’s test.

**{ YOUNGJAE }**

“Kim Dahyun” that certainly is her walking to the same room I’m heading. Class is finished and I made it here early so I can use the piano while no one is inside but I guess I will just have to wait for her to finish first before my turn comes.

We reached the door at the same time and instead of getting inside, I just held the door for her. “Ladies first.”

“Thank you.”

When she was already inside, I decided to just get back and walk away to go somewhere else or just practice at home but she called for me to stay. I was confused why but she insisted so I followed her.

Am I suppose to just watch her practice? Would it be awkward for her? If it was Jihyo, I won’t hesitate to get inside and see her perform since it’s not like everyday to see a celebrity. Jihyo is not just pretty, she is also well-known for her beautiful voice and wide knowledge in music. Well I guess since she’s already studying here, I have many chance to spare.

Damn! I’d be really glad if she is going to be my partner but it was already decided by the president. Kim Dahyun is just alright since we already know each other. Although we aren’t close, our mother are good friends and seeing her in many occasions, I’ve known her to be the friendly type of person. Her smile is the reason why she gained friends but as I observed from the person she’s hanging out with, I’d say she’s closest to her cousin Mino.

At first you will think they aren’t friends but lovers as you can see them always walking next to each other so when I told her about it, she just laughed at me. Dahyun is a bright person. Everytime I crossed her through the hallway, she’ll automatically wear a smile on her pretty face like the sunrise in the morning. I bet many guys are secretly dreaming for her just to notice them.

“The reason I called you is because..” She glance at my direction while getting herself ready on the piano. “I want to take this opportunity for us to get to know more of each others skills since we have to be prepared for the weekly test.”

“Yes you are right, but isn’t it too early?” I walk on to her direction and watch as she played the keys randomly, my eyes never leaving her hands after realizing her complexion getting fairer as the winter snow. I was amused with the way she played the melody then being confused with the notes as if she’s trying to remember something.

Actually, it's sounds somewhat familiar to me.

“Wait, what are you playing?” I asked.

Her hands stopped midair before bursting into a laughter. Without knowing the reason on why she laughed, I was also caught up by the amusing look on her face and also began to laugh my ass off. “Can you explain why are we laughing?” I said between the laugh I was trying to hold myself.

Dahyun laughed much harder, face went red while beads of tears escaped her eyes. “Is it really that horrible for you not to notice? It does make me feel a little bad.”

“Sorry but I don’t have any clue. Come on, just tell it to me already.”

“Gosh Youngjae,” Dahyun sighed with frustration. “You’re really hurting my feelings. Can’t you at least try to remember? Look.”

I focused on the sound she’s playing and the more I heard of it, the more it becomes close to my memory. Something buried deep down from me awakens, something I loved but slowly forgotten as years went by.

“Wait, is that…”

Dahyun continued playing with a smile that reaches her eyes then nod comes after. “It’s Beautiful Dreamer. You remember?”

Oh yes! It wast the title of the song my father used to play for Mom when I was a kid. The reason I mastered playing it is because father wants me to be just like him, reading the notes, singing with love and making music for everyone. How could I forget something the whole family truly loved and enjoyed doing together? When I was a kid, my dream is just simple. Learn to play Beautiful Dreamer and sang it for Mom, with Dad as vocal.

When did I stop? I forgot all about it and hearing it again being played infront of me brings back the emotion I felt back then, a feeling I can’t put out with words.

“It’s it okay if we play it together?”

“Sure.” She gave me a space to sit on beside her and when my hands started to play the keys, by my own memory I was able to play it again but with a little delay. Dahyun laughed and it feels like witnessing the sunrise on her face.

“How come you still remember the keys like it was just yesterday?” Dahyun who was playing along asked. I gave her a smile before answering her.

“I might have forgotten but if the heart remembers, it will always be there to remind me. Music are emotions too you know.”

“Well you’re right.”

We continue playing until suddenly, the door opened and what I saw stopped me from making any movement. Just meters away from us stood the girl I have been waiting to see again. A smile took over my face just instantly. Everytime I see Jihyo, even with just the cold look into her eyes, my feelings went bright like I’ve seen the sunrise in the cold morning.

**{ JIHYO }**

Talking to Jennie was useless since she really is a very coldhearted lady,. I was still confused with how our conversation ended but decided not to think too much about it and focus on what I should do right now. The test is coming. It might be too early to practice but I don’t want to just head home this early. I have the instrument needed just to practice on the apartment but I made it here walking by myself going to the music room so why not take the remaining hours to discover how’s is it inside?

I slowly opened the door to the said room only to find out a pair inside playing on the piano. I can’t help but smile and get amused by them but I immediately broke off from that smile after realizing that they must have heard my presence. When both heads turn to my direction, I realize why the figure seems very familiar to me. It was because the two person which I witnessed tl playing the “Beautiful Dreamer” was the same guy I met earlier this morning named Choi Youngjae while the other one is my classmate, the all-smile princess Kim Dahyun who I noticed to look redder than usual.

What is this odd feeling I sensed from this two person?

“Jihyo, you surprised me!” Dahyun almost sprang up from her seat while Youngjae looks like he was out of words with a smile starting to reach up on his eyes once again. Honestly, I don’t like his reactions but I can’t be rude and ignore him just because of that.

“I.. Nevermind. Just continue what the two of you were doing. I'll just take my seat here and watch the both of you play.” Coming here is a mistake. I just ruined their music and the lovely air going on between them. I should have stayed on the rooftop first before coming here.

“Excuse me.”

I was startled by someone's presence on my back making me lost my balance and almost meet the floor but just instantly before that could happen, a pair of cold and hard like steel arms avoid me from crashing on the floor.

When I look up to meet his eyes, a sense of panic came upon me that I couldn’t utter any words to say. My heart is racing like rats are running inside. The feeling of meeting him again and looking on those pair of cold sharp eyes for the second time is too much for me that I just want to run and hide my face

This man is the exact definition of 'mystery'. The lack of emotions and the paleness of his face only added to dark atmosphere surrounding him. Maybe it wasn’t just me who noticed it but I have a feeling everyone in this school does.

“Please be careful. This is not a playground.”

Wait.. What?!

“Excuse me?” I never thought it will come out in an annoyed tone. I face him proudly,ً dismissing the nervousness I feel when he’s around. It’s not like I saw him much since I only started attending the school on Monday but everytime I see him, my confidence is fading not just because of his dark aura but the way his eyes bore to me. It ‘like he can send me away with just that stare and I hate to admit that it scares me like a prey to it’s seeker.

His eyes is the type thatspeaks louder than his words-that I could see the look of insult I had never received in my entire life. Fear crept on me but I decided to just avoid it and remove my gaze from his. I came here to check on the music room and maybe watch the two play piano but because he is giving me that look right now, I can’t help but look down.

“Hey Jihyo!” Dahyun was quick to save me from the pale man’s insulting stare when she came to me and pulled me to where the grand piano is standing. “Since you’re already here, you might as well try to play in front of us. It will be an honor to watch someone from the Park clan play in this room with just the four of us., right?” Dahyun glared at the two boys.

Youngjae excitedly went to sit on the sofa and cheered for me while the other one remained in his place, standing proudly as of he’s also waiting to see me play but didn’t want to show his interest. His arms are crossed around his chest removing his stare. With his face going on the left side, the hardening on his jaw became much visible and I took that moment as a signal for me to start playing.

Now, why do I feel like I want to prove him so much? I watch him play his music the way no one could ever deny how good it was. The way his hands effortlessly hit the notes is something I haven’t seen on most people I’ve watch even on the concerts especially on the young musicians. Honestly, I can imagine him competing with the mentors who thought me on how to play professionally. It wasn’t like me to praise someone this much unless, he is my Dad. I shook the idea. No! He can’t beat my Dad.

My hands started pressing each keys softly. The quietness of the room gave me much pressure but I was able to start on smoothly going from low pace to quick pace then back to being slow. The side of my lips risen feeling someone’s eyes watching me on my peripheral vision.

I can’t understand myself right now. I started feeling intimidated by his presence because of the coldness he displayed but now, I have gained the right amount of confidence to smile like this. I feel like when it comes to music, I can have this strength against everyone else even he is the best among the school and I’m sure that he is aware that I’m someone capable. He can insult me with the look, he can judge me in his mind all he want but he can’t deny, I am capable enough to top the weekly test. All the hardwork I invested is enough to prove everyone in this school that I belong here and I’m made for this.

After finishing the last keys, the look of satisfaction can be seen in Dahyun and Youngjae’s eyes. Both even clapped their hands for me.

“Oh my! Jihyo that's so amazing! ” Dahyun closed our distance to hold my hands and squeeze it to express her excitement. “I can’t wait to see your performance for the weekly test. I bet it’s going to be wonderful!”

“Yeah, she’s right.” Youngjae stood up from his seat. “Everyone already have high expectations because of your name but once they saw how you perform onstage, they’ll do anything just to get close and know you more. I hate to think this but surely, many guys will get near your distance and show off their skills.”

“You’re jealous?” Dahyun’s brow curved up. Hmm. Could she be the jealous one among us here? I saw how she enjoyed playing the instrument beside him. I don’t want to give meanings into it but the way her eyes sparkled when she looked into his eyes, it’s something different, it’s like she’s looking on something very precious that can be stolen away from her anytime if she take her eyes off him.

“That obvious?” Youngjae said playing along.

I can only shook my head with their conversation. Dahyun obviously likes Youngjae but teasing the other one to be jealous because of me, as if saying Youngjae likes me.

Well Dahyun, that’s fine because I’m not interested with your man. I mean there’s just this feeling that I won’t ever like him that way.

I stood up immediately because staying here wouldn’t be a good idea. I can’t stay here any more longer. “Uh..Thank you for appreciating and watching me play. You can continue where you left off before I came here." I said to them and immediately pulled the strap of my bag on to my shoulder before walking to reach the doorknob.

“Wait Jihyo! Why are you suddenly leaving? You just came inside.” Dahyun called me so I look back to her direction and wave my hands to say my goodbye.

“Well it’s fun but I really need to go and have a good rest. Maybe next time.” I fake looking exhausted by wiping the beads of sweat dripping on my neck.

The truth is I’d like to stay for an hour but being in the same room with the pale-looking man doesn’t make me feel comfortable. I have nothing against him, just except for the fact that he just mocked me with that look, that's what it turned me off. But it’s annoying to think that he disliked me for whatever reason. 

“Oh, okay then. I won’t forget to invite you outside next time, huh?”

“Sure.” I quickly replied with a smile and walk away just so I could get out of there immediately but before I could reach the stairs down, I felt someone’s presence at my back so I turn my head to see if someone is following me.

My feet glued on the floor when I saw that it's the man I’m trying to avoid. Why did he follow me here? Before I could ask him that, my eyes fell down on the case he is holding. That’s my violin! 

“You forgot this.”

“Oh thanks…” I took it from him with shaky hands. I don’t know how will I talk to this man. I still can’t forget the way his eyes judgingly glared at me as he said the line ‘ this is not a playground’. He made me look stupid and clumsy back there and here he is acting as if nothing happened.

Just to be polite, I asked him: “What’s your name?”

“My name…” He paused looking deeply into my eyes, stared there for good three seconds before saying: “My name is JB…”

A smile curved up on his lips. Aa “It’s nice meeting you Park Jihyo. Let’s do our best on the weekly test, shall we?.” Just that and then he left walking small steps while I remained frozen, not able to take a step after learning his name. This man… it’s like he purposely displays this mysterious act because he knows its working on me.

All along he is JB?!

JB. Just who is this person and why does he have to be my pair for the weekly test, of all people?! Sure, I still am not comfortable with any of these students and also admitting it myself that I’m at fault too for being distant even after saying that I want a friend, but why should it be him?! Why should it be him to be my pair for my first weekly evaluation?!

Okay Jihyo, are you complaining because you think you aren’t good enough? Of course not. I always remind myself that I’m good at what I do. They even said I’m a music prodigy, the best among my peers on every music school that I attended so why should be I be bothered about that fact that he's so perfect. Almost?

He’s just a rare fish in the sea but this ocean where he swim is ours. It’s our kingdom so whoever it is that could beat him should be no other but me.

**{ JB }**

“Jaebum where are you going this sudden? You told me that you're going to play with us?”

I turn to Youngjae who’s inquisitively waiting for my response. He’s together with the girl named Dahyun, an acquaintance whose quite known for her charm and skin that as fair as the snow which on my opinion is just too overrated. She did pretty good on the previous exam but it wasn’t that remarkable like most of other participants, only just a repetition of the same music style, so dull that it can drag you to boredom.

Her hopeful eyes looks excited, that I could tell because she thought I'll be playing along with them but… not today. I changed my mind because I'm going to do something more important than any of this. More than anything else at this moment, I find myself looking outside the door where she left. I have one thing in mind and it can be so exciting.

“I’m sorry but something came up.” I could only say before leaving the two of them alone. I wonder if Youngjae is thrilled to be alone once again with this girl and they seem to match each other’s mood.

Going back to my business, the plan was to follow Jihyo’s scent and know where the bloody hell she lives and after finding out where it is, I could lay the next plan carefully on how I'll be able to lure her to her own death. My mission isn’t just about finding justice, but also quenching my own thirst for blood and her blood wasn't just any ordinary because she has a rare type of blood. When I feel like it, all of the excitement just came rushing in inside me that I can’t stand to remain in this place.

Her movement is slow and unsure yet she manage to look confident as she walk on the street. The clothes she wear reflects a childish personality yet too simple and undeserving for any attention. I just keep staring without closing our distance as I followed behind her back. The people wouldn’t notice. All have their own business to do and thankfully, it wasn’t that far so I’m not that suspicious for someone with hawk-like eyes.

Some students from the school tried to greet her but her eyes were remained focused on the street she ‘s walking. She is so careful with her surroundings. She must’ve felt my presence around. But I don’t think she would unless she saw me following her.

I distanced myself away from her to make sure she won’t see me following her back until she stopped infront a two story apartment building.

So this is the place she stays?

I hide beneath a shady tree not far from where she is and pretended to be waiting for someone. The place looks nice but I expected at least a bigger and a modern looking apartment. With her family’s wealth she can even afford to stay in a condo. This looks the same with the usual houses on the street, too simple for the likes of her.

She went inside using a door key and I waited for only a minute before the window to her room lights up. I'm not sure if it’s her room but when I saw someone undressing near the window, I catch a glimpse of her face and I knew that it really was her. Her face soft and round, the eyes widely opened like that of a doll who closes and opened it’s eyes everytime it changes position with that thick long lashes and small wavy hair. She definitely looks attractive but what had drawn me to her is the fact that she possess this scent, so arousing that it drives me mad. She move somewhere out of sight and I feel nothing but disappointment.

The image of her naked body soaked in her own blood formed inside my head. How I want to bite and suck that soft skin of hers until I could be able taste that rich flavor of her strawberry syrup, that could be heaven. My hand trembled but I tried hard not to be swayed by any type of desire. I felt my jaw hardening, restricting myself from getting delirious with such thoughts. There's a right time for everything. For now, I have to focus on getting her on my sleeves.

**{ JIHYO }**

After changing my clothes, I suddenly felt these urge to express myself by playing the piano standing on the center of the room but before that, I widely open the curtains and the sudden wind brushed on my skin. It was cold but I prefer the night’s air while looking into the beaming moon on the dark sky.

I smiled before slowly playing the “Moonlight Sonata”. It’s not the type of song that I listen to when I’m kind of stressed out but at this moment, playing it just feels right, like I can forget all the things that bothers me, the pressure, my parents, everything. It’s like when this sound starts to play, I just can’t help but feel each melody. It’s far from being cheerful, it’s more like coping on the sadness living somewhere in your heart that you can’t find to explain, just like how I sometimes feel.

My parents are always there to support me. I always feel their love, 

they care for me and all the good things they dream for me to become but in most days, I just feel empty.

There was nothing. No matter how many times I tried to find it deep in myself, I always feels lost. My sadness is something I couldn’t understand. If only I know the answer, maybe I can be like other people around who can freely express themselves to others.

I stopped playing and for a while remember myself inside the music room earlier. I loosened myself for a short time and honestly, it was fun to remember that they appreciated my music even with my lack of social skills but this man JB, I wonder if he thinks the same.

Oh why do I even bother worrying of how thinks of me? He’s just an arrogant person who thinks highly of himself just because he has something to show on the table. Just thinking of the pairing is enough to make me feel nervous but there's a little excitement that grows within my anxious heart.

Maybe if JB is arrogant then I’m too confident and… Okay, I can be arrogant too and not exactly narcissist but I hate myself for believing too much on my own skills more than other people. Maybe we’re the same and I can’t believe that I just smile with that thought.

**{ NARRATOR }**

When the man heard the sound of a piano being played, he was stopped for a second realizing that it was the same melody that he used to play when he was just a young boy, still innocent of the truth about this messed up world.

Life was simple with the family who loved and took care if him. His father, a musician who works on his desk every night just to finish compositions he wrote for artists to perform on stages. His mom, an English teacher working on a private institution and runs their store just beside the house.

It’s not the perfect family. They aren’t considered someone belonging on upper class or middle class but at least they have just more than enough to survive everyday’s challenges with his hardworking parents.

By the time JB finishes his studies, the young boy would run to his father’s side and ask permission to let him play the old piano his father use on working composition and by the tender age of seven, he already learned to read notes and be able to play infront of many people.

Moonlight Sonata begins to captivate the curious young boy when he heard it being played on a concert he attended together with his Dad. He didn’t hesitate and learn the notes by himself. More than anything, he wants to master it so he can play it infront of big audience.

As soon as he entered highschool, the proud parents work harder just they could give their son all the things he needed from the tuition fees and miscellaneous fees and other expenses in school before buying him something he considered to be the most beautiful gift he had ever received in his life, his own grand piano. It’s a bit expensive but Mr. I'm knows his son deserve something for his diligence that could someday shape his future.

Everything was perfect. JB was granted scholar when he performed in the school and gets the eyes of some important guests who both works in a music school. When he reported the good news to his parents, they not only praise him but also gave him other instruments that he also began to play afterwards. Being naturally musically inclined, it wasn’t difficult to learn many things as long as he keeps his focus together along with the burning passion and determination to become someone he always dreamed of to become. A “musician” that can move a person and make a connection to the listener.

Everyday in life is a challenge but the young man can always keep up. He help his parents earn money on his own ways even he doesn’t really need to. He plays on birthdays, weddings and even programs organized by their school in addition for his own savings.

He’s able to buy his own needs, help pay the bills, debts and everything went on well until one day… a day in JB’s life he won’t ever forget, a nightmare that’ll haunt him forever, he saw everything fall before his eyes.

The dead and cold body of his parents stumbled on him upon entering the kitchen. Fire is starting to eat the walls and furniture of the little aparment and he can smell a strong scent… gas! No culprit was found, no evidence…. But the young man was certain, someone could be responsible.

No, no, no! The young man violently shook his head as he snap put of that memory yanking his hair to stop the images from visiting again. It’ll kill him to remember those past that he thrown out long ago. He confusedly looked up to the window where the girl continued playing. Mixed emotions starts to awake something inside him. It wants to get out of him but he resist as hard as he could.

He walked out fast, heart beats rapidly still feeling that sadness and fear growing within him as he pass through the quiet street.

Meanwhile on a top of a distant building, two figures appeared wearing black robes and looks down the road JB passes by. Sounds of bird and animals only active at night can be heard. The other one pulled down the dark robe revealing a raven haired woman with a stunningly beautiful features, her georgeously painted lips are as red as crimson with the skin so fair like that of a winter snow. One glance and you can be put under her magic spell.

“Do you know why people are afraid of the dark?”

The raven haired remained quiet, waiting for her superior to proceed. She was unexperienced but willing to learn. This is her new life,a new purpose, the start of a new beginning and the end of being someone useless.

“It's because they don’t know what awaits in there. The same as you, dear. Before, you are lost and broken, you are sad, you hated the world on how it destroyed you but look at yourself now, ready to start a new life.” The woman proudly eyed her new companion. “Humans feared darkness but darkness is not our enemy. Fear not by the moon because starting from now, you are going to be amongst to call it friend.”

Can you guess who’s the two figure in black robes? Ssshh...


	8. Dark Side Of The Moon (The Becoming)

Chapter 5.1: **DARK SIDE OF THE MOON (THE BECOMING)**

  
**This chapter contains mature scenes and use of strong language not suitable for young readers/sensitive readers.**

**Note that Park Sooyoung (Red Velvet) in this chapter and the Choi Sooyoung(SNSD) mentioned on the previous chapter are two different person.**

**This is a story about another important character.**

**{ NARRATOR }**

  
A week before the start of Chapter 1

  
After a couple of minutes answering some activities for their last subject,Park Sooyoung made it fast finishing her work before submitting the paper to the teacher standing infront of the class.

“Are you okay, Ms. Park?”

“Uh..” She hesitated to speak for a moment. There are things she wanted to tell to someone around her like this teacher infront but in the end, she just purse her lips and shook her head looking down. “I’m fine, Sir. If you’ll excuse me, I will be taking my leave now.”

“Oh careful.” His voice laced with worry as he saw the glimpse of sadness across his young student’s eyes that everyone had recognized to be always filled with gloom. How he hope he could help her in someway.

When the young woman got out of her classroom, she’s met with the usual noisy pack of students preparing to leave the school grounds. She turn right across her to retrieve other things inside the locker but before she could even reach the metal handle, a hand came lunging pass towards her locker making her gasp in surprise…

It's no other than Taeyong! One of the school bullies you don’t want to mess around with. His black pupils gnawed at her like a beast ready to attack it’s prey. Sooyoung felt her back being pushed onto the locker while the young man keeps inching towards her while his hands remained on her both sides to stop her from moving around.

“P-Please just leave me alone… I’m begging you.” A tear fell from her eyes that starts to water from fear. Everyone knows of Taeyong being the worst type of bully so even the other students around who happens to witness the scene chose to remain silent and ignore the poor girl's call for help.

“Ssshh… Hush now.” His slight touch send shivers the eighteen years old girl. Sooyoung can only make a helpless cry trying to suppress any sound from escaping her mouth. She have no clue why he kept playing with her around. Sometimes, he would just grab her buttocks in front of other male students while she walks by herself as the bully and his friends surrounded her way and if she show any hint of disgust or resistance, she will be slammed on the wall. She learned the easy way to this and it’s to remain silent and let him do what he wants until he's done with his business. “Very good. Now, if you ever try telling the teachers or anyone in the campus, you know what will happen next. I'm sure you don’t want that, do you?” His menacing voice crawled up on her spine.

Sooyoung can only nod in response trying to avoid his eyes. There was no way she can fight through this because he always have her neck in his hands. One wrong move, all the secrets she kept hidden will come out. Taeyong knows every of her dark secrets. No matter how many times he humiliated her or hurt her over and over, she’ll keep being that weak girl because there was just no way to escape from any of this.

“Hey.” A blonde girl called on the man making him stop from whatever he’s doing to her. It’s Wendy, Taeyong’s current girlfriend which comes as a shock to anyone who doesn’t know about their relationship. It is really a weird match that she can’t believe her eyes seeing Taeyong rolling his tounge fiercely inside her mouth just seconds after playing with her body.

After satisfying each other, Wendy noticed her just standing on the wall staring at them with her tear streaked eyes. With a look of disdain, she pulled her boyfriend’s arm and leave her on that spot. How come Wendy, one of the top students is dating a psychotic loser like Taeyong? O, the answer is just clear. They are both filthy rich and they can do whatever they want! It’s easy for people like them to disregard everything around as long as they can enjoy themselves. Well as the famous saying goes, birds of the same feathers flock together and maybe they just deserve to be with each other.

After witnessing the disgusting scene, Sooyoung slowly walk down the school gate with a heavy heart. Something is flooding her mind for days and she still can’t decide what should be done. What if her nightmares continue? It feels like everywhere she goes there’s hell waiting to terrorize her.

In the school, a loser named Lee Taeyeong rules everyone, threatening those who oppose him or in her case, makes fun of the weak people, play with them and blackmail them until they end up being a mere tool for his evil acts.

And instead of being a safe and peaceful place to stay, the house where she lives slowly becomes a mess which started to become another pit of hell ever since her abusive stepfather took a step inside. Thinking about it, Sooyoung contemplated continue going home or not.

Wouldn't anything get better?

Just as she decided to walk her way home, she felt a vibration inside the pocket of her skirt and she immediately took out the phone to see who sent her the message. She was so surprised to read Seulgi’s name on the screen. It has been weeks since they last talk to each other. Even in the school, Seulgi avoided her like she doesn’t exist at all causing her heart to sank. She’s the only person who cares for her, or at least… that’s what she thought.

But now that she texted her, a feeling of hope and relief touched her heart hoping that the girl missed her and want to get in touch after weeks of ignoring her.  
I’m sorry. I shouldn’t blame you for what happened. I want to make it up to you somehow. Can we meet later at the church after the evening mass? Sooyoung got excited, quickly forgetting about her worries. Spending time with a friend would at least take her mind off all the bad things that happened today.

Oh sure, I really miss you Seulgi! 😊 She immediately composed a message for her friend and send it without hesitation. When she read her reply to her text, Sooyoung felt better that she can’t wait for the time to run faster.

As she opened the door to their house, the empty and dark living room stumbled upon her. At this time around when everything gets dark, her mother is expected to be at work only to return in the morning. She slowly took tiny steps inside if ever that bastard stepfather of hers is at home. He’s always drunk and not in the right mind to think straight. Whenever he saw Sooyoung in every corner of the house, the man would always get angry saying insulting words and one day when the girl saw him hitting her mom while in the middle of their fight, she didn’t hesitate to push him away from her mother but he hit her back using his belt causing red marks on her back. It didn’t just happen once. There are many occurrences she can’t count by fingers.

The day was too much for her and the only thing she want to do right now is to relax herself in her own room but before eventually going upstairs, she decided to first quench her thirst by drinking the cold water from the peacher like she was deprived of it. After helping herself on the refrigerator, she sat down on the floor letting her back rest on the opened door of the ref to cool down there. She didn’t care even the water flows than on her uniform going inside her chest. She’s physically and mentally too tired to think of anything else other than relaxing herself. After finishing a liter of water, she unbuttoned her blouse down because it still feels so hot.

Unbeknownst to the clueless young woman, the hideous man she doesn’t want to cross path with will be there on the same room to surprise her. The moment she saw him taking a step on the kitchen, the girl immediately stood up hugging herself awkwardly. His eyes shifted from her messy hair down the crumpled wet clothes.

“You went home looking like that? You sure looks the same as that whore mother of yours who doesn’t know anything but mess around like a cheap slut.” He pointed at her while the other hand remains holding a beer. He’s worst when drunk. It’s proven by the years he is staying with her mother and she still couldn’t find a reason for her mother to put up with a monster like him. She can never understand how she fall in love with him.

Sooyoung can’t hide her dislike towards the monster in front of her. As much as she want to say something for her mother, it would only cause her more trouble, knowing that this person won’t take any words from others except from himself. It's not just the reason. She have to be careful because she’s starting to feel bad about seeing him. There are things she doesn’t need to prove to herself. But he’s sickening gaze always give her the creeps.

“I… I'll be going to my bedroom.”

She avoided him, though she felt his eyes following her back as she made it quick towards the safest place inside the small house, her bedroom. While undressing herself quickly as she can, Sooyoung heard the big but slow footsteps coming upstairs and she doesn't need to look up to see who is it because there are only two people inside the house at this moment, Sooyoung and her creepy stepfather.

She quickly locked the door and changed her clothes to casual, the one she decided to wear for the meeting with her friend.

K NO C K! K N O C K! K N O C K!

She stiffened after hearing his loud knock, heart starts beating rapidly with the nervousness that envelopes her whole system. Earlier at the kitchen, she saw his eyes wandered up and down her body like seeing something else inside of her, there's a disturbing look upon his face when he watch how she covered her chest using her arms. That’s almost the same look he gave her on that night when she thought she was alone in the house and decided to take a warm bath. Only on her bathrobe, the young woman made her way to the kitchen to sip a hot coffee when the man suddenly walks in right at her back only on his shorts, his chest and belly showing up.  
  
“Can you also make another one for me? I think I need something to warm me up. It’s…”

She look up to meet his eyes looking intently on her lips, slowly closing their distance with a disturbing smile. She really hated remembering that event but she can’t help thinking, what if her mother didn’t return home early that day, what might happen if he eventually closed their distance?

“Sooyoung! I need you to make some dinner before your Mother comes home!”

The voice of her stepfather calling for her name gets her back to the present time. She doesn’t really feel good about this. Who knows what this man is thinking? The only thing she’s sure about is that she can’t trust him.

“Bitch! Open that damn door or you want me to do it myself!” Her heart stops. The man is already on the edge. She have to get out now!

She looked around the room fighting her fears. Aside from the door, the only way outside is the window beside her bed and thankfully it’s not that high from the ground so she can say it’s safe to jump.

I can do this. She mumbled to herself before carrying her bag which contains her night dress and some important stuffs she needed to bring for personal use. She’s going to sleepover to her friend, just for this night because she can’t imagine what will happen if she's going to stay here alone with that disgusting man. Her mom might get worried when she return after work without seeing her presence but she have to think of her own safety. If she wouldn’t get away tonight, no one can tell what might happen next. Her Mom will be okay, that's what she tells herself before jumping on the window which leads her to the back of the house.

The girl went over the fence as fast as she could and the moment she took a step out on the road, her eyes closed as she breathes in the night’s fresh breeze. She feels so free right now. But before everything else, she have to get away.

It’s still early. As what she and Seulgi have agreed on, the girl went to the church to see that the evening mass is still going on. It has been months since she last remember getting inside to pray and talk to God but since there are still much time ahead, she decided to get in. Maybe, it’s the time to open her heart once again with God and thank him for keeping her safe all this time despite all the ugly experiences she had in life.

She took a seat on the front row near the altar since there’s not much people can be seen and there are still many vacant chairs around. She bowed her head and close her eyes. A moment of silence passed until she felt someone’s presence on her left side.  
A man wearing a black coat took a sit removing his hat. Too formal. The girl thought as she look on his face. It’s not like her to notice everyone she saw but this man is just… he looks so different and there’s something oddly familiar in his presence.

“Do you need anything from me, Miss?” Sooyoung was surprised when the man turns to her and with a friendly smile. She did not expected that!

“N-no sir, I don’t need anything, I'm sorry.” The words went dry on her mouth as she notice what makes this gentleman so odd. It’s his unnatural pale complexion, and somewhat godly features like a… living mythical creature or a perfectly visualize anime character that had come to life, a weird fellow but is strangely somewhat attractive.

“Are you sure?”

“U-uh…” This is what you get for staring long on a stranger’s face. “It's just… you look very familiar, Sir.”

“Well maybe that’s because I’m a regular here. Going to church is a routine and unchangeable part of my life, you bet I already know everyone coming here to listen on the mass.”

Wow! He’s a dedicated Christian. Sooyoung can’t hide the shock on her pretty face. He doesn’t seem lik one.

“Speaking of, it’s my first time seeing you. Are you new in this town dear?”

“Uhm.” Sooyoung uncomfortably look around. Her cheeks reddened, ashamed to tell the man beside her it was six months ago after she last visited the church and listened to the mass. She manage to say a better answer without lying to him. “I don’t like going out much. I think it's better to pray by myself inside my own room than being around many people. It distracts me. When I talked with God, I want my full attention given to him only.”

"Hmm, sounds like a friend I know.” Sooyoung noticed the playing smile across the man’s lips. “She doesn’t like going out much but she kept praying on her own room until she feels contented. Her heart is more attached to God than even I am.”

“Really? That’s… great but unlike her, I don’t pray much. I’m sure that friend of yours is more religious than I am. I'm… I'm the worst Christian.” Sooyoung felt so embarrassed to confess not being active in going to the church. How shameful of me to share this irresponsibility to a noble man, to a stranger I just met in the church.

"No need to feel bad about it young lady, you still haven’t seen what’s worst.” There’s an odd look oh his sharp eyes as he scan the whole room before continuing. “Look at all the people around here. Not everyone you can see inside this church can be as good as what you see them on the surface because everyone here in this room, they have all their own secret, their own dirt hidden beneath the depth of their good acts. Not just inside this four walls but actually, every people in here have done something unimaginable to others.

“How can you say that? Do you know something about them?”

“That’s a good question, you see…I don’t have to know them to figure it out. Just by observing a person and also by the fact that I want you to be aware of, you should remember that going to church won’t determine you as a good person.” The gentleman’s smile becomes even more mysterious as he spoke. “People can be resembled to the moon. You, me, all of us. Each of us have our own story to tell, everyone can make a mistake once in their lifetime and I don’t believe that someone can be as perfect as God to say that he/she is clean of any of this.”

Sooyoung eagerly listened. “If you’ll notice sometimes, the moon changes it’s form, the other side gets more darker. At full moon, we can completely see how perfect the circle’s outline is but what do you think on the other side, what about on another planet’s perspective? You can't see anything because there’s just nothing to see but total darkness.”

  
Sooyoung nods, realizing what his words meant. “I think I already understood what you're trying to say.” With a known expression, Sooyoung let herself deep into thoughts.

['Like a moon’

‘Dark secrets’

Are there anything I’ve kept hidden in the darkness that I don’t want other people to see?

But someone already knows my secret and it’s that evil Taeyong. He blackmailed me and I have no choice but to be his slave for his own selfish desires!. For how long will I be controlled like one of his puppet, for how long will I let him play me by his strings stained with rusts of his dark intentions? Maybe forever?

He’s right, everyone’s like a moon. Taeyong is the only one on the other side that knows of my secret while the rest just saw what’s beneath me, the innocent girl, so pure that knows nothing but go to school only to get bullied on a daily basis, one who can’t lay a finger or hurt any human being despite being bullied for her weakness. How sad.

But the truth, is there any truth to be found out? Maybe. Maybe not.]

“Anyway, I have to go now.” The man said placing back the black hat on his head. “It’s nice talking to you lady.” He bade her a quick goodbye before walking out on the center aisle and as far as he walk away from the girl’s sight, the stronger the intensity of her sadness becomes. Sooyoung find it strange that the man went here to pray but all he did on the short time inside the church was to talk to her about the dark side of the moon and it’s resemblance to humans. It may seem odd on a perspective of a different person but for her, it was over all an interesting conversation. If she’d be given a chance, she would like to meet the man once more and exchange pleasant talks with him.

  
Another ten minutes had passed and the mass had come to an end making Sooyoung walk her way out of the church using the backdoor to avoid the crowd and of course, to meet her friend Seulgi there. She feels nothing but excitement all over her body with just by the thought of seeing the girl and spending time with her.

While waiting for her only friend, she fancied herself looking up the dark clear skies full of the twinkling stars next to the mysterious moon. It’s not full moon which means she could still see the slight darkness on it’s side as if being hidden away from the planet.

The quiet night made her remember of the gentleman’s words earlier on the mass. As rude to think that she went there to listen to God's words and ask for his forgiveness and help but all she did was think of the moon, the girl meant no disrespect. It was just… the time his words reaches into her ears, she’s too mesmerized to think of anything else. A moment of realization hits her body like a tidal wave but instead of the distraction, it awakens herself through this unclear path.

[He certainly is right. We do have our own secret, dark secrets, that we chose to keep on ourselves in order to maintain an image untarnished by the truth that will change us forever.  
  
There’s just one question left unanswered. If I have to equate myself to a moon, then what type of a moon am I? Am I the same as the full moon with a smile so deceitful or am I just the same as the half moon with a moderate share of it's light and darkness?

If I myself would be able to answer this then maybe all of these problems that keep pulling me down will then be resolved.]

Sooyoung was stopped on her own thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder making her turn to her right. It was Seulgi and she looks… very different. Her long natural straight hair has even become straighter that can only be achieved when you go to a parlor, her make up was overly done and the clothes she's wearing right now, it wasn’t her friend's style at all. What had happened to you Seulgi? The girl screamed in her thoughts.

“I’m sorry did I made you wait?”

Sooyoung can’t help but stare on her friend's face. She isn’t use to see her like this. It’s as if someone had possessed her body. Sooyoung shook her head to avoid thinking of anything else. Tonight is their moment and she shouldn’t think of anything else but look forward on tonight’s event before giving Seulgi a tight embrace. No matter how she changed, she can’t erase something as precious as their friendship.

“You just came in time.” A small smile took over on both of their faces. Both girls are satisfied to have each other's presence but on the other side of her eyes, Seulgi’s eyes, there is terror, and it only weakens her heart more thinking about it. As they walk, Seulgi tried so hard not to let the tear fall from her eyes. Gosh! As much she’s happy to see her friend, she also wished not to see her face and just shove her away at this moment. But she can’t do that, she have no other choice right now.

Seulgi tried to be okay as she respond to all of the words Sooyoung is saying. “Seulgi I’m really sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings but I’m just so worried about you.

“Stop it Sooyoung, just forget about all of it and let’s enjoy every second of this moment please.”  
  
Sooyoung look at her friend's eyes. There’s something wrong in there but on the other hand, she’s right, they should just enjoy this moment and later when they’re on the bed, that’s where she'd ask what’s bothering her.

They talked a lot of different things. Seulgi revealed that she’s going to move out of the house after graduation to continue her study on another school faraway from their place. Learning about this made Sooyoung feel sad but still, she’s happy for her friend. Its just lonely that she might not be going to college and stop studying for a while. After graduation, her plan was to look for a steady job and get her Mom away from her stepfather. In order for that to happen, she have to work double and give her enough money so she would stop working on the bar and just be contented with a simple life without the attention of any man.

As Seulgi’s house came near to their view, Sooyoung became anxious to arrived and the thought of watching a good movie with her friend can’t wait. Gosh! She missed her so much.

Another block and they were already nearing the red gate of the small and simple yet lovely little home that feels warmer than her own house. But as soon as they step on the front gate. Seulgi suddenly stopped.

“What’s wrong? Why don’t you come inside?”

Seulgi remained staring at the gate for a moment as if weighing some things.

“You know you can tell me everything. I’m always ready to listen.”

But Seulgi shook her head and chuckled at her. “You’re worrying over nothing, I just remember that I have to go to a friend's house first before going home. I need to borrow uh… dress.”

“Oh okay. Then let’s go there quickly and get home fast.”

“O-Okay.” Seulgi walks at a very slow phase that Sooyoung have to make her walk faster as she pulls her forward.

“Come on old woman, I'm just super excited to spend the night with you. But your walking like we’re on procession.”  
Sooyoung laughed at her own joke but seeing Seulgi remained being quiet made her think she might not be in the mood for it so she just quietly followed her friend, removing her arms to hers.  
They kept walking and as far as they go, the young woman realize, they are getting further away from all the establishments and the air is getting colder that she have to cover herself using her arms.

It took them five minutes to walk before Seulgi stopped on a house. Wait… it's not a house. It looks like a building hidden from the establishments and the crowds. It looks exactly like… an abandoned building?!

“Hey Seulgi, where are we going again? Is this your friend's. It doesn’t look like a house.”

“This is her place, let’s go.” There's a coldness in her voice Sooyoung take no notice of. Maybe her friend is just in her period but honestly, she thinks there’s probably more reason for her to get worried. Seulgi can be cold when she’s suffering from something that she don’t want to share with anyone but getting quiet for long isn’t her personality at all.

Coming inside the house doesn’t feel like a good idea, Sooyoung thought as she looked around the unpainted cracked walls. The first thing she saw the moment she opened the door is a wooden table placed infront of an old television. Everything is a mess around the room and you can smell dust and mixed of old stuffs that can’t distinguish where it came from. On the messy table, you’ll find bottles of beer and half-used cigarettes left lying on the ashtray while the TV screen shows nothing but a cartoon film. No one occupies the chair when they came inside making her wonder what type of a person Seulgi has been friends with.

This doesn’t look like an ideal house for a family to live so she guessed one or two person could have been occupying here . Actually, it looks like a secret hangout place for a strange group of person.

“Stay there, I’ll be right back.” Seulgi motioned her to sit on the sofa so she did as her friend went to the other room. There’s an old clock ticking on the gray wall and she just stared there for a couple of minutes but as time passes by and Sooyoung grew tired of waiting, she decided to stand up and look for her friend which is taking too much time just for a dress. She was about to open the curtains toward the other room her friend came in when she noticed a small frame placed just beside the door. It was too small to be noticed but it really got her attention.

It was a photo of a red haired boy with a menacing grin on it’s eyes that seems to be looking at her as if it was real that it terrifies her. How the hell is this possible?! Sooyoung’s eyes darted around the room to find another clue just lying on the doormat, the familiar pair of black shoes, and wait… there's also this familiar scent of perfume that made her think of only one person. How did she fail to notice every important details all because she’s too caught up with her friend's act?

She can almost say she’s been tricked but is Seulgi even really capable of doing something like this? The terrified girl don’t know what to do or what to think but there could be no other explanation on what she saw, was there any?  
  
How could she betray me like this?! We’ve been friends since we’re twelve! There is no time to cry or question herself for being so foolish but there's still time to get out of here as fast as she could.

With still the cartoons playing on the background, Sooyoung took the chance to get out of the door unnoticed but as soon a she take her first step outside the darkness, someone, a black frame hiding by the corners grabbed her on the mouth and cover it with something . She tried to break free, wriggling away from it’s big muscular arms but the man put much force and moving only weakens her as she struggle to breath with the little air to fill her lungs. She tried to bit him in her attempt to escape but he was just very strong and fast and she’s even too weak to give a fight.

“Nmmmmmmhh!” A muffled scream escaped her lips as the man pushed her inside the door from which she can no longer fight feeling more and more dizzy. The chemical they put in there is too strong that her hands struggling to free herself from the man’s arm slowly slipped down and then seconds later, darkness came slowly pulling out all her energies away until she became unconscious.

“Very good Johnny. You’re useful than I thought.” A girl on a pink shirt went down the stairs holding a rope to be use to tie the unconscious body of Sooyoung.

“Where the hell is Taeyong?! He’s suppose to be the one doing this!” Johnny exclaimed while tying the rope

“Oh dear, have you forgotten the situation your into, because at this moment you have no right to question him. He gave you orders and because I'm kind enough to help you then just be quiet and do what you're told to.”

“Shut up Wendy. If I only have a chance, I will strangle you with this rope, you bitch!”

“Oh I'm so scared Johnny. Well let’s just tie her and stop whining like a little boy and don’t worry cause Taeyong is just upstairs and they will be down after Seulgi’s finished.”

“W-what?!”

“Nah, stupid. After she’s done preparing for out little party. Of course, we need to eat or we'll get hungry from doing all this work. Do you think finish as if killing her? Dumb! he’s not capable of killing the girlfriend of his only bestfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend!”

“Oh you think I’d believe that bullshit Johnny? I’m not stupid. I always knew you have a thing for her and if you really want that girl, then just be thankful that’s she’s still breathing alive if boy not for me.” After tying Sooyoung on a bed, Wendy left and head up to the bathroom to take a bath to prepare herself for something special tonight to share with her lovely pair.

Johnny then find himself walking upstairs towards the kitchen where Seulgi is busy preparing for the food. He stood the’re watching her back in silence. Who would have thought one of the schools loser club would one day capture his heart. Before all of this, Seulgi was just one of those girls, nothing of his interest, a quiet and timid student who loves to spend more time in the library with her only friend rather than going out with some boys who showed their interests. Johnny isn’t among any of them until…

_It all started one day after his fight with Taeyong which just normally happens. The angered young man wanted to be alone so he stopped by the library and enjoyed the peaceful quietness there.  
He sat near the window to have a clear look on the view outside but his silence was bothered when a girl which turns out to be Seulgi came to his table and ask if she could take the seat infront of him.  
  
“Won't you mind if I took a sit here?”_

_“I don’t really care as long as you keep your mouth shut.” He took a brief gaze on the girl infront of her and realized that there's no need to remind her of that. “Oh I’m sure you won’t Ms. Kang.” He said with a sly smile that she didn’t took notice of. ‘ What a mute.’ He thought to himself as he tried to stay away from being distracted. Johnny isn’t used to be avoided with girls because it was them who always notice his presence first even he didn’t want to. But this lady in front of him just don’t have the interest as her eyes remains fixed on her book._

_The next day, Johnny and Taeyong were together again as if nothing happened the previous day. Aside from the two friends, there’s also Doyoung, Jaehyun, Yuta and Wendy on the same table where they usually eat their lunch. As usual, they are laughing and making fun jokes with each other when friends Sooyoung and Seulgi walked near their table and take a seat just at the table beside them._

_“Here are the freaks.” Wendy announced making everyone gaze at the two girls._

_“Any idea of something fun?” Doyoung grab a glass of his lemon juice, and stood up while waiting for the right moment to act on his plan when he felt a tight grip stopping his arm. It was Johnny._

_“Come on Dude!”_

_“That’s not a good idea.”_

_“Then, what’s your idea?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_Doyoung’s eyebrows crossed each other before glaring on his friends one by one._

_“He's right, Dons. It's not a got idea. Aside from being childish, don’t you think she’s been through a lot?” Yuta seconded which made everyone stop from eating._

_“Wow man, are this words really coming from you right now, because it sounds bullshit. Last week you just spit on her food and now you are defending her? Unbelievable.” Doyoung shook his head, giving up back on his chair with a heavy sigh._

_Yuta then smiled playfully, a grin that didn’t escape Johnny’s eyes. He knew then that something's off with his friend so he watch his face only to realize it was focused on the clueless girl as if she’s the only person in the room._

_Johnny decided to watch for his friend's back to see what’s he’s planning to do.. When the class ends he followed him back on the girls locker room looking for something there, probably Seulgi’s locker. He know where it is located but he remained silent watching him from afar._

_He saw him put a piece of paper inside the small gap of the locker without opening it before walking away. Now this is something. He close his arms as he close their distance._

_“What are you up to?”_

_Yuta acted clueless. “What are you talking about, I'll be heading out home.”_

_“I saw what you did.”_

_Yuta rolled his eyes. “It’s really none of your business pal.”_

_“Say it.” Johnny grabbed Yuta’s collar and make him spill it out. At the end, Yuta told him about his plan to meet Seulgi on the rooftop and told her about his feelings but he didn’t believe him. He doesn’t trust Yuta’s words. He knows he’s talking shit again._

_“I want her. I want her to be my girlfriend.” The grin on his face annoyed Johnny. For an unknown reason he hated his idea and in his mind he know he wouldn’t want it to happen. He don’t know the reason why but he hates the image of Yuta and Seulgi together._

_“Good luck to you. His only word to his friend before leaving him there.” Of course he don’t mean those words and he knew he had to do something to stop it from happening.  
  
He doesn’t want to look too obvious as he followed Seulgi by her locker and watch the girl read Yuta’s letter. He didn’t know what’s written in there so he went closer silently on her back. There’s no reason to hide. He let his presence be known by blowing a little air on the girls hair._

_Seulgi was shocked to see Johnny’s face just inches from her. “W-what do you think you're doing?” Her face almost went red._

_Johnny smiled and the girl was taken aback by the smile she saw on his face. She never saw him smile like this, not after the incident with his brother who died from a car accident that killed him which involves Johnny. Base on the gossips she heard from female students while she walk on the hallway during that time, the young man’s parents loathed him from what happened to his brother. It wasn’t his fault but he was there beside him when the car loses it’s control and crashed to a nearing truck._

_It was a sad story but aside from everything, he was another person that she doesn't want to cross path with, someone with the same soul as dark as his bestfriend Taeyong._

_The question is why is he looking at the letter she’s holding?_

_“I see. Yuta wants to meet you on the rooftop, doesn’t it sound suspicious to you?”_

_Seulgi doesn’t want to engage in a conversation with him so instead of talking she just shrugged and started to walk away when he stopped her by tapping her shoulder which made her stop walking. She have no choice but look at him and give him a questioning look._

_“I know you're not going to see him. After all, you’re not interested with men.”_

_“Why?”_

_Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed. “What do you mean why- Wait, do you considered talking to that guy? you know his-“_

_“His Mr. Nakamoto’s son and I'll be glad to meet him there. I don’t know why you’re telling me not to meet him cause he's your friend, but I already made my decision and it doesn’t concern you Mr.Seo ”_

_Johnny could only shook his head, knowing that he can’t argue with her. “ I hope you won’t regret it. I warned you.” His only words before leaving her._

_But that conversation didn’t stop the man. He still followed Seulgi as she went on the rooftop.He couldn’t understand it. Why would this girl push the idea of seeing Yuta, her worst bully? Does she like him?_

  
_“What do you want?!” Seulgi’s voice thundered as she saw Yuta already on the place they have agreed to meet. She actually hated this idea of meeting him but she don’t want to disappoint Mr. Nakamoto, as her connection to him is the reason why she still can afford to be on this school. He had became so much help to her and her mother since her father becomes a miserable alcoholic man. Without his continuous support, she doesn’t actually know how will she and her family live since her father didn’t care anymore after being fired from his work._

_Johnny listened carefully as he sneak on the rooftop while his feet is still on the stairs so they won’t see him._

_“I want you to be my girlfriend Seulgi.”_

_“I have many things to do Yuta so please. I don’t want you wasting my time so say what you need to say.”_

_Yuta came closer to the frightened girl. He can sense Yuta’s desperation and he can smell the girl’s fear for Yuta. What is between these two? What exactly is happening?_

_“Hahahaha hahaha!” Yuta laughs insanely as he pointed his finger to Seulgi who slowly took a step away from him. “I’m sure you have fun rejecting me for a dozen of times already. Okay, if you really don’t want it then fine! I don’t need you either. You are nothing but a bitch like your mother!”_

_What are they talking about?_

_Johnny saw how Seulgi’s fists hardens.  
This girl never showed anger even how many times she had been bullied by the same person but when her mother was mentioned, she became a different person. _

_“You’re angry because it’s true. Your mother is my father’s bitch so why can’t we do the same thing?! Let’s rewrite the history together so we can fuck each other's life more!”_

_“Your mouth is as dirty as your soul. I would never date a loser like you.”_

_“Your mother ruined my family and my father also ruined your family. I'm just doing you a big favor that can benefit the both of us but you’re being so stubborn! You are a dirty whore like your mother!”_

_“That’s Enough!”_

_Red-faced Seulgi slapped the man and she doesn’t feel so much better than before. How good her hands feel doing it on his face. “You are a lunatic! You are nothing compared to your father and I don’t want anything to do with a loony like you!”_

_“Hmph! Are you just asking for trouble Kang Seulgi. How fearless! But that won’t be of help for you especially when I have the trump card to win this game.”_

_Seulgi’ s eyes widened as Yuta reveals what’s hiding on his pocket, a pocket knife! He's deadly serious._

_“You can’t kill me. We’re inside the campus and if someone saw what you’ve done to me, it’s not just expulsion but you will also be put to jail.”_

_“I don’t care. I’ve been planning to do this ever since my family is ruined because of your-”_

_Yuta didn’t finish his words when someone's suddenly stole the knife away from his hands. Seulgi almost jump when Johnny came into the scene and jump on on his friend’s back._

_“Give it back to me!”_

_“No.”_

_“I said give it back!”_

_“Yuta, you know this is not the way. You need to see someone.”_

_“Don’t tell me what to do. I’m not crazy, just give me back the fucking knife or I would be force to hurt you my friend! You know I hate hurting my friends but if you won’t stop sticking on my business then I have to do what I need to do to stop you! Don’t make me do it, Johnny.”_

  
_The two boys fight for the knife. Johnny never realize how strong Yuta was until this battle of pulling the knife against each other. Seulgi carefully approach the scene to help Johnny get knife by injuring Yuta’s arms, bending it with a force that she almost break his arms._

  
_“Aaaaaaaaawh!” Yuta screamed in pain and Johnny was able to grt the knife away from him. “You fucking bitch I’m gonna kill you!” While Yuta is greeting his teeth, Johnny took the chance to knock him unconscious._

_“I don’t know why you help me but thank you.” Seulgi bowed on the man._

_Instead of answering her, Johnny came closer to check if she have any injuries. His hands automatically reach for Seulgi’s face and search for her eyes that displays an innocent look. He had never been so scared for someone. “ Are you alright?”_

_Seulgi flinched with the contact. No one from the opposite sex had ever came close to her like this. It was kind of awkward and she had never felt any weird feeling in her. The man is very near that she can smell his perfume and it reminds her of the fresh air on a cold early morning. So refreshing!_

_“Uhm..” Seulgi slightly move away. “I’m… I’m okay. I’m good.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“O yeah. But I’m curious…” Seulgi back away from him, removing his hand on her face. “Why did you save me?” She ask shifting her eyes on the floor after discovering how very much awkward and uncomfortable it is to look on the man’s eyes._

_“Before I answer your question let me call Taeyong first.”_

_Johnny saw the fear on Seulgi’s eyes by the mere mention of his friend’s name so he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her from getting nervous. He can understand her. His friend is such an asshole and no one can really put up with his attitude but only a few friends which includes him._

_“Don’t worry, we’re getting out of here. I only need his help to deal with this fuck up psycho.” Seulgi watch as Johnny carefully hid Yuta’s knife inside his bag and after that… Johnny reach for her hand which she confusedly accepted. She never expected that some thing like this would happen. She doesn’t want anything to do with Yuta, Taeyong and any of his loser friends but now, this person, one of the person she hates seeing on the school saved her life and the way he got worried over her, it's something that bothers her so much_.

\--to be continued

  
**Sorry for the lengthy chapter. I don’t intend to make this long but I need to put these extra scenes because they need be shown in order to explain some of other characters sides.  
Aside from being one of my favorite character in this story, Sooyoung(Joy) plays a very important role. You’ll see on the next chapter! 😊**

**To all who subscribed and upvorted this story, thank you so much for reading this even I hesitated to continue due to my lack of ideas on the middle part. I always have tons ideas ok the beginning and ending part of the stories but middle part is just so hard to write.**

**To all the silent readers(if I have any), okay thank you still for appreciating my work but I also like to know who you are guys so I can thank you more. If you think you like the story, support it by upvoting, subscribe or leave comments below.**

  



	9. Dark Side Of The Moon (The Becoming) Part 2

**Chapter 5.2: DARK SIDE OF THE MOON (THE BECOMING)**

**{NARRATOR}**

Sooyoung opened her eyes to discover herself tied on a bed inside a dark and an unfamiliar room. After recalling what had happened earlier, fear immediately took over the young lady. What are they planning to do with me? She thought as she scanned the small room nervously. But first of all, she have to think on how to get out of here!

She knows Taeyong and his friends. They are dangerous kids and feared by many other students like her because of their bad tendencies. They use drugs, smoke weeds on the hidden part of the school and they’ve also heard rumors of the group doing morbid experimentation and sexual acts inside an abandoned building or any secluded place hidden beneath the eyes of everyone. She’s not a clean person. She had done bad things in her life too but the fact that these group are used on harming and abusing someone just for their own pleasure is enough to make her stomach went upside down..

  
She felt hopeless after finding out that the room is completely empty. The rope is very tight that she can’t even move her fingers. She struggled to loosen the rope but it only becomes t tighter that she just gave up releasing a sigh of hopelessness. Beads of sweat trickled down her neck when she heard a sound of someone approaching inside.

The knob turn and walks inside, the man that she fears the most.  
The man is still on his school uniform which is soaked wet from his own sweat. His eyes gazes at her with a sinister smile that makes him look more menacing which she ignored by looking on a space away from his direction. She can’t stomach to look on his eyes. What for? To torture herself. Looking at his eyes feels already like standing on the edge of a cliff. If looks could kill, she might be dead now.

**{ SOOYOUNG }**

“How’s your sleep, my little poor slave?” He came closer on my bed and knelt down to level his eyes on me. As usual, I always avoid his eye contact especially when he's near to me like this. “Did you dreamed of me my little cherry.”

Little Cherry. Damn him! I never like how he sometimes call me that as he said it was just his endearment for me. I never wanted to be his slave or his toy to play with but fighting his actions will just get me to a more bigger trouble. I’m an unimportant piece of pawn being played by these people that thinks they are in a higher status in life just because they have lots of good things. Being born with a silver spoon, Taeyong and his friends doesn’t know what it feels to struggle with everything in life. They live in a nice house, mansion whatever! They don’t need to worry for anything because almost everything they need is given to them without any condition. In a blink of an eye, what they want, they can easily have.

They always say that my mother is a whore, a bitch, a cheap dirty slut! What more should I add? Tears escapes my eyes as I suddenly realize that maybe what all they said about were true, that maybe I should just accept it as it is. My life is so miserable but why they are adding to my burden? I can’t understand! They live a good life, not perfect but compared to me who was nothing but a a fake friend, a weak mother, an abusive stepfather and bully classmates that made my life a living hell, they are still far better.

“What are you planning to do with me?” I said in a low shaky voice surprising Taeyong, not expecting of a word to come out my mouth. I also realized it just now after it coming out of my mouth smoothly without an ounce of hesitation.

I saw his hands went it’s way up to my head. I thought he’s going to hurt me but his hand just stayed there. I was very nervous. Slowly, it went down to my cheeks and caressed on it gently. Instead of comfort, it brings me an unknown fear. My tears fell down unconsciously.

“Do you know why I always pity you? You are so soft Sooyoung. A weakling. That’s why I always think that you don’t deserve to be in this world.” His voice is gentle but his words terrifies me. My heart beats louder as my silent response bores him. His hands trailed to my face down on my stomach and it lingers there for seconds but went to a different direction, to the rope that ties my body to the bed.

“I want to free your soul from all the bad things in this world. You don’t deserve this kind of life. You see... You’re existence is meaningless. A whore mother? An abusive father....o wait he isn’t your real father because yours already died early,”

His black pupil bore to me, a deepening stare that feels like when you're falling off on a high cliff. If there’s something Taeyong is good at, it’s eliciting fear to someone. Just the mere thought of his name, his deep voice, and and his dark eyes, gives me a feeling of horror that is bound to haunt me.  
Something sharp was felt on my stomach. I look down to see a knife pointed at me, a little more and that would inflict a wound.

“P-please don’t do it...” I cried again saying the exact same words I said earlier when he trapped me on the locker’s area. The truth is... I’m really tired of begging over and over again. I asked myself many times if this is how I really wanted things to happen.

Did you think I wanted any of this? Did you think I never thought of fighting back? Of course I don’t want to ever remain like this, plans had been formed inside my head from time to time but... sometimes you’ll just realize that accepting this sad fate is the only way that I can face this because life is not so fair. Justice is not serve for everyone but only for the wealthy and powerful and if you’re not both of the two then you’re lucky enough to be heard and get the justice you deserve. But for people like us whose importance is ignored mostly because the other side has more influence, then you have no choice but accept it just like how I did.

I heard when I was a child that Taeyong suffers from an illness that weakens his body in his young age due to the mother's bad smoking habbit that ends up affecting her health. Mrs. Lee, the Governor’s wife was drowned to depression after being tied to an unwated marriage. I sometimes heard the elders gossip about them and I don’t know if there’s truth in it or just a rumor but the old people in our neighborhood said Mrs. Lee refuse her husband when he wants to have sex with her so the man forcefully rape his wife repeatedly until she got pregnant with Taeyong. While she was bearing their child in her womb, Mrs. Lee tried to kill herself but failed over many times. Nine months later, an unhealthy baby boy was born and it was named Lee Taeyong which looks really the same as the father, causing much more depression to the abused woman

There was nothing she can do but cry as if losing all the hope in this world and even the thought of drowning her own child came inside her trouble mind only if Mr. Lee wasn’t quick enough to save his son. The husband couldn’t do anything but lock up his wife to a different room apart from everyone else until a week later, he finally decided it was best for his wife to be put under the care of a mental institution because her condition worsen each day and he can’t endanger his son’s life in her hands.

  
If nothing of his bullying occurred, maybe I would pity him as his life is unmistakably a miserable one but with him being a merciless man who satisfies himself by hurting the weaker ones, there’s no place of sympathy in my heart for he has violated me many times over and over again. Truth be told, I want to hate him but I can’t do so. The other half of the moon is peaceful but inside is a rage which I cannot express. If that phase would turn in one day, it could be less difficult for me to accept this because I know for sure that I'll make him pay. But my world is always at the unfortunate side. I wish I could turn over the fate that has fallen to me. I always wish I could make thema all pay.

My mind keeps to travel on different scenarios where I could see myself being a complete stranger that can can strongly stand to protect myself but that was all suddenly gone. The smoke that keeps blurring my eyes made me remember that I am on the trap layed by the wicked man, this man infront of me who had done nothing but break my weak soul

He stood up with a gaze unreadable and for a minute observe without saying anything. Do you know how it feels like to be stared by his eyes? I feel the fear just with our eyes connected as if peaking through each other’s soul and I chose to close my eyes, coward as it seems, I gave up and tried to sleep for it was more peaceful to dream than to look at the beast infront of me.

  
**{SEULGI}**

  
Watching a friend lying helplessly is painful, what more on a reason I’m ashamed to admit, that its my fault and I knew that the consequences of my action will forever haunt me on my grave. I caused this to her.

Johnny tried to comfort me with his words but as the time passes while I’m in this process of doing things against my own will, my conscience is waking me , shouting on my ears: ‘Hey Seulgi, this is not you! Don’t you pity your friend for all of her misfortunes? O wait! I know you more than everyone else because I am you! What a selfish one. You should stop this now or you will surely regret it later on.’ but I ignored the voices shouting in my head because I know for a fact that this have to be done for a reason or else, the consequences will become much heavier and that means I’d be dammed too.

“Do Taeyong this favor just for this once and after everything, I promise you my love that we will get away free from any of this. We wil settle down for good. I’m sure, the friend of yours would understand. You’re doing this for the better. For all of us.”

“This is a mistake! A terrible mistake, Johnny! For me to use my friend just to get out of this hole is something very unforgivable!” I felt like losing my head as I sat on the dining table while burying my face with a soundless weep. This is a hopeless case scenario and I know there is no other choice but just to immediately put an end to this.

“You already went on with the plan. Why think of backing out now when she’s already here?”

I was frozen in my seat as I watch Johnny prepare the candles and food on the table. “There’s a reason why you chose this, Seulgi. You cannot risk your future, for you it even weighs more than a friend and don’t tell me I’m wrong because first of all if you really held her dear, then you shouldn’t have chosen this from the very beginning, am I wrong? Now, we finish this mess. You help me or we are all dead.”

I grab the knife to cut some cheese as for Wendy’s request, in my mind wanting to struck both of the lunatic lovers’ chest. Johnny noticed it and warned me with his eyes. My jaw hardened as I thought of something. “Why don’t we kill the two of them together then, that will solve everything.”

“That’s a good idea.” Johnny laugh sarcastically before the smile vanishes, instantly becoming more serious. “Killing them is not a smart move, you know that very well Seulgi. The Lees are very powerful, much much powerful than what you could ever imagine, their family have strong connections with the government and dangerous people around the country. Kill among one of them, and everyone will haunt for you, wanting you dead. You’re name will be written on the tabloids and the media will remember your face as a criminal, you want that? People are blind for justice. You’ll just end up putting yourself on a lot bigger mess and I’m not sure I have the power to help you when it gets crazy.”

I shook my head losing my hope because he is right. Every word he said is right an all d I could do is curse under my breath.

I imagined the soup being poured as Taeyong’s blood, the pasta as the intestines. and the meat as Wendy’s flesh and let’s not forget the sticky syrup of her own blood. My God! Am I beginning to imagine such horrid thoughts on my mind, disgusting but brings me pleasure. I never thought I would someday dared to imagine on killing someone but being associated with the devils in this room, I began to question myself if this is really my nature. Maybe I’m not a really good person and inside of me, resides a monster hiding beneath an image of pureness that I made myself to believe I was.

When the clock strikes to nine, every one is already seated in the dining room encircling the old round table with only the candles giving light in the small room. The group is surprisingly silent this time because this night is not just a simple night for this is the night that we will all remember for the rest of our lives. The host who’s no other than Taeyong lead the prayer using a foreign language that has started to become familiar with me, sadly but I’m part of this group and everyone's participation is needed.  


I watch as Wendy slowly took her first bite. The way she ate tells me that it passed to her taste buds before I saw a look of satisfaction across her eyes. “Hmm. I never expect you to be this good in cooking so how did the freak learned to cook?” I send her a deathly glare. I won’t ever get used by her presence but even I hate her so much, I have no choice but be used to it as it’s expected that I'm starting to spend more time with the group.  
My hands hardened it’s grip on the poor fork, only loosening it after Johnny’s hand conquered it with his warm hands.

“Eat.” He told me and I do so but every food I ate tastes bland because my mind wanders off somewhere. How odd the situation is, to dine with people I don’t really like or more to say I hate. And though I’m thankful for having Johnny beside me, sometimes I regret it more than deeming it worthy.

If I hadn’t been so in love with him, am I still going to face all these trouble? Probably not, but Johnny’s existence in my life is something I wouldn't just give up for anything.  
He’s an irreplaceable partner, a knight in a shining armor and one who truly sees me as a person that he respects and will take care of. He sees me on my best and worst which even I was afraid to show infront of the closest friend I have.

After we ate our dinner, my body starts to shake from fear for what’s about to happen, the guilt is already killing me because I know this is just the start of my nightmare.

Sadly I have no other choice but to get done with it. I just want to end this quickly and please God forgive for everything that I was about to do.

**{ NARRATOR }**

  
Sooyoung’s eyes opened just to find herself tied and placed on a round table with lighted candles surrounding her. She felt as if she had awakened from a bad dream just to witness another one in front of her eyes.

The world is really a cruel one. It seems like all the people she met never cared to her and the ones she deeply cared for ends up betraying her.  
There was no use for tears now that she accepted the truth that there would be really no one, not a single person nor her own mother will remain beside her. Facing the horror of losing a valued friend and being in a situation with no escape, there’s a limit to what only a girl can take and this is just all too much to take in just a day.

Sadness won’t change a thing, she might not be dead tonight but her heart that’s full of hatred stops to care like it will die really soon. She wiped the tears with her tied hands before glancing to the ceiling with dead eyes, honestly wishing that tonight is the end. Why don’t they just kill her now? T Everything that happens, it’s all too ugly, too hopeless and miserable that she doesn’t want to continue living another day.

In the past, no matter how hard life had become, she was still hopeful that good things will come for her. Within the darkness of her world, she could still see that little light pushing, slowly making way for her and she believed that something good is planned for her life. But now, even that little light of hope in her heart was shut off. There’s nothing to believe since everything in these world were afterall lies.

The smell of scented candles surround the cold air of the room and though these scenery should alarm Sooyoung, the girl remained still on that spot as waves of flashbacks flooded her mind. They where mostly consists of her childhood, her life before her father passed away, before her mother brought her step father into their house, the first time she met Seulgi when the brave girl stands for her against her bullies and until all the things in her life slowly becomes hell.

Is this how God planned my ending? She have that thoughts in her. Thinking of it, death wasn't that scary anymore. She could gladly embrace it right now just to escape from all of this nightmare.

Tap tap tap

The footsteps came nearer and nearer until she saw the built of everyone from the group getting closer in front of her. Everyone looks different. Their eyes are staring at her but one didn’t dare to look back. It was Seulgi. Maybe it was guilt that she felt.

Something pinch from Sooyoung's inside, it was mix of self-pity and regret. It wasn't because she still cared but it was because she failed to do her responsibility for herself. She forgot to love herself more than anything that’s why she hasn’t learned to stand and protect herself.

Everyone slowly removed their robe and it wasn't at least surprising to see them all naked but Sooyoung still didn’t expect that Seulgi has the face to show herself infront of her but the most shocking thing was all that tattoo glistening from her breast down to her stomach, a snake in black ink which she didn’t know the meaning of but somehow she could tell it represents her treachery. She’s not even shameful to show this wicked symbol of betrayal infront of her face.

Johnny beside her has a face of a dog in angry red, Wendy has the spider’s web and Taeyong has the most sinister-looking one; the common illustration of a grim reaper in black ink. Just one look at it, Sooyoung already had a clue of what’s this night going to be about.

Taeyong made a step closer but Sooyoung didn’t move as if she was frozen on her place. She’s just there looking on Taeyong’s eyes, preparing herself for what’s about to happen when he whispered with cold breath on her ears.

Sooyoung’s eyes widen with what she just heard pushing the madman in front of her. “What? Are you all mad?! You all are not humans but animals! I don’t want to hear this! I DON’T WANT TO SEE ANYTHING!” She took a step back but immediately lost her balance. Seulgi was quick to offer a hand. “You know it’d be better to remain silent. If you wish to live, better grab my hand and let’s get done with this!”

Sooyoung stood up without grabbing her friend’s hand then made sure she saw the look of in her eyes. “I don’t need your help!” She answered in a cold and tired voice using her hand to support herself from standing up. She quietly wipe all the dirty on her shirt and when she looked up, she felt the nearing danger that is coming to haunt her.

Taeyong smirked with sinister eyes before pulling his girlfriend into his arms. Sooyoung have no other choice but to look and watch how Taeyong attacked Wendy’s lips like a hungry beast while his eyes remained on her. It’s a gross sight to be honest and she felt like throwing up. Even Seulgi and Johnny followed as if it was all part of the ceremony. The act was clearly a doing of an indecent and shameless person and even this scenario is quite familiar to her, there’s a big difference from the thing she had experienced from what this people are doing.

Just instantly, a flashback resurfaced on Sooyoung’s head from a memory that happened in the past.

_It was a hot sunny day. After the class dismissal that morning, Sooyoung went alone at the back of the school to go on her favorite place- the tree on the garden where she and Seulgi used to hangout and since her friend is absent that day, she have no choice but to go alone._

_Sooyoung put out the picnic cloth she always have in her bag and placed it on the less grassy area of the place and pull off her shoes before eating the only food she brought. A sandwich. For her, it was good enough for lunch. To match up with the mood, she played a music through her phone. The title of the song is “No Frontiers” by The Corrs._

_Although the weather is hot, the girl enjoyed the wind that caressed her skin. She was about to lie down to relax for a while when she heard the rustling on the grass. She stopped moving as her eyes look to where the sound came from just to find one of her teacher watching her on that spot where its figure is being covered with tall grass and trees._

_“M-Mr. Yoo? How long have you been standing there?” she asked slightly confused on their Math teacher. He doesn’t usually look gloomy, but now his eyes looks dark. As he starts to walk slowly towards her, an uncomfortable feeling starts to envelope the young lady. It wasn’t clear but what she saw in his eyes is something she doesn’t want to entertain of so she just brushed it off instead and shyly patted the spot beside her as a way of inviting the adult to join her to sit on the picnic cloth. It was kind of wrong for a teacher and a student to sit next to each other but the lonely situation kind of allowed her to do that._

_His eyes blinked twice and a smile appeared on his now peaceful face. “I was just wondering where you're staying during the little break hours Ms. Park. It’s very seldom for you to be seen with students of your own class during this time so I asked them where could you be spending your lunch.” Sooyoung’s eyes widened in astonishment with the hint of worry on her teacher’s voice. Nobody cares for her and here, this person is saying that he’s looking for her. Well aside from Seulgi, no one really cares until this person came to find her._

_“Mr. Lee managed to tell me. He’s kind enough to point me to this direction.”_

_“Mr. Lee?” Sooyoung asked looking a bit terrified._

_“Yes. Mr. Lee Taeyong, the one from the same class as you didn’t you know? Such a nice-looking man..” The smile faded slowly on Sooyoung as she looked away. How does her male classmate knew about this place. Did he followed her and Seulgi? Could he be watching them here? She heard all about him and his friends. Lee Taeyong, the one known as the Governor’s son, is always the center of attention not because of his good looks-partly, yes it was but the main reason is because of his’ unusual and disgusting behavior’. He have this charm which could literally mean ‘deadly’ whom many had been fallen victim after the pursuit of being noticed by this young man and most of it were the girls in this school._

_Most people say, his good-looks is Godly, enough to make you become a sinner. To gain his attention, girls had prepared themselves to be his victim just to be recognized even it cost their dignity but it wasn’t long and they have learned that this man is truly an evil being. The girls suddenly wished for his death and those who once beg for attention starts cursing him wishing him to be dead. What could be the cause of the changes?_

_Base from the rumors Sooyoung heard, the girls were blackmailed to remain silent with all the things they discovered which all included his association to drugs, countless sex assaults and they even claimed about his connections with other murders involving teenagers and minors. Sooyoung use to think, the girls were just exaggerating with their story but even with that thinking, she always kept in mind to be careful whenever crossing path with this man. If that we’re all true, then she might be his next victim._

_“What’s wrong? Is there something bothering you?”_

_The female student hesitantly shook her head in fear. “I-it’s nothing sir. I’m just…..Uh… I need to go.”_

_Sooyoung slowly distanced herself away from the man before grabbing her phone standing next to her when he stopped her hands. “Not yet.”_

_“Let me go!”_

_“But I came here to inform you about something.”_

_“ Not in this place.” She pulled her hands away in a hurry but the man won’t give in._

_“I'm telling you as your teacher to behave and listen to me.!” He was serious. “It’s about your grade. It's failing.”_

_With that word, the girl stopped and even how unwilling she was to listen in his words tried to be calm. She knew Mr. Yoo wasn’t kidding. It’s almost a month since she started to abandon her studies. Well, she tried her very best to focus and learn during the discussions but as a working student, it's kinda hard to fit in with her schedules. To add up with the daily stress caused by the piling up works, her family situation isn’t good to start either._

_“Sit.” Sooyoung obeyed getting back on the previous position.”Listen to me. There's still a way to make through this subject and I’m only allowing you this because… you are kinda special. What I mean is, I know for sure that you can do better but sometimes the consequences in our life makes it harder.”_

_“I really understand you. I know of your family situation and how hard it is as a working student. But you should know that everyone in school is dealing with their own problems and as your teacher, I want you know that if you ever need someone to talk or share any of your problems, I am just here to listen.”_

_Someone understands her. His words are so simple yet it feels good to think how it moved a person like her._

_“ Did you really mean it, Mr. Yoo?”_

_“Of course dear. I can clearly see a potential in you.” The teacher moved even more closely and placed his hand on top of her hands. It was warm and calming enough for the girl not to suspect that there’s a hidden motive in it. No one could really say there’s something behind an act unless you showed it early but since the man looks sincere enough, Sooyoung forgot about her first impression of him and instantly after hearing all his kind words, the girl started to look up to the person whom she didn’t know will soon change her idea of trust for eternity._

_After that occurrence, the following days had became fine and Sooyoung is noticeably getting more relaxed and cheerful. She’s glad to know such a good person like Mr. Yoo who even volunteered to teach her everyday during the end of afternoon classes. Seulgi sometimes would be there for some extra lessons because she wouldn’t go home without her friend. It had become a daily habbit for this two until one day, its time for the examination for Math meaning it would be their last session with the math teacher which made the female student sad._

_She’s not prepared for this day. Mr. Yoo wasn’t just a teacher to her but also a father figure. Sure, she will still see him but it won't be as many times like before. It was only two weeks but those days was enough for her to get closer with the math instructor._

_Sooyoung’s exam went good. Mr. Yoo congratulated her student and even invited her and Seulgi out to celebrate. Mr. Yoo treated them to a fancy restaurant where they ate delicious foods and talk about many things. They really did have fun that day but Sooyoung never thought it will also be the same day she would get a taste of her first nightmare. Soyoung in this situation can be compared to a rat where in she doesn’t have any idea of a trap laid unnoticed that will soon cause her demise_

_Since Seulgi is just five minute walk away from her house, she just walked home while Mr. Yoo offered to send Sooyoung home using his car. The girl gladly took the offer as she also would want to be with he teacher a lot more longer and she wants to lay her head somewhere. It must be the weather that caused the incoming migraine and once inside the vehicle, the man starts to review his plan. As he drove the car, he kept looking on the rearview mirror every now and then just to check how the clueless girl is doing and see if the drug he puts on her drink earlier had already taken effect. Lucky for him, it did, and the plan goes on accordingly._

_Once he gets inside the apartment unsuspisciously, he quickly locked the door, shut the windows and place the unconscios body of his female student on the mattress, carefully so there’s no chance of her waking up. The curtains are all closed stopping any sort of lights from entering the room. Now, this was the chance he had been waiting for for months._

_Driven by the lust and desire that he restrained for so long, the man didn’t waste anymore time to fulfill his need like he’s deprived of it First, he removed his pants to freed whatever that wants to get out. Then he slowly removes Soooyoung’s clothes starting from unbottoning her blouse, taking off the shoes before pulling out her skirts and underwear. The man could no longer help himself and like a beast grab the curves and all the private parts of her body with a nervous hand._

_He stared at her face. It was so beautiful, so innocent like an angel peacefully sleeping. But God forgive him for he has no self-control. His eyes shamelessly traveled down from her face down to her pure body. It was much more beautiful to see her all naked while some strands of her long black hair scattered on the face like a lonely withered grass_

_Her face that is in-between a look of innocence and adulthood had the man even more turned on while he continue corrupting her body._

Sooyoung did not knew tears already formed and rolled down her pale cheeks after recalling that past. It glistened, dried and pained her more to think that her nightmares had already began once again. The cycle of pain starts to roll like a film that was played over and over again. She already knew how it will end. It is going to be a tragedy. Tonight is going to be a tragedy.

  
**Author’s Note:**

**The past still doesn’t end here but because I don’t want to make it too long, I made chapter 5.3 for the continuation and hopefully it wouldn’t be much longer. 😊 Take care Ladies and thank y’all for still being here with me. I may not be a good writer but my passion to write this story remains like you who’s reading this ♥♥♥**


	10. Dark Side of The Moon (The Becoming) Part 3

Chapter 5.3 **DARK SIDE OF THE MOON(THE BECOMING)**

****

**This is the last part of Sooyoung's Story. I hope you will like it!**

**{NARRATION}**

  
Although it is against her own will, Sooyoung don't have any strength to avoid of what Taeyong’s group has prepared for her. She was being pushed and played by each one of them to which we can’t get into details of talking about because when I say bad, it’s the worst kind of things

Sooyoung felt torn afterwards. Her whole body is aching but she couldn’t care. She just let herself fall infront of her perpetrators, her knees shaking, too weak to support her balance. Then she layed there on the cold cemented ground and the last thing she saw was Taeyong’s demonic laugh. His eyes on her. Her on his. She could reflect her own misery on his large black eyes but on the second hand, Taeyong doesn’t give any mercy. He broke her badly. She thought Taeyong could at least pity her but even on the last seconds not an ounce of guilt was seen on his eyes.

Having always used to this horrid kind of practices, it wasn't difficult for the group to finish the act in a clean and smooth end. To ask where they discarded her unconscious body, you might want to curse them to know that it was intentionally placed somewhere you might not want to hear of. It is a place where the moon perfectly glows in contrast with the dark night, an ideal romantic place for a couple to hangout with but not in Sooyoung’s case.

On the hidden and grassy area near the bridge where a homeless dirty man is living, the body is placed inside a sack- can’t even barely move  
from being tied by a thick rope. Sooyoung didn't know where could she be right now but she still kept calling with her dry and weak voice if ever someone would come over that way. No one answered. The night almost ends with her giving up not until she heard a footstep coming. It was a heavy and slow footsteps, seems like an old man’s footsteps cause she could hear the person breathing heavily like it was struggling to walk.

“Thank God” was only Sooyoung could tell after seeing the dark sky above. To breathe in the fresh air made her a little hopeful once again when she was freed but that was a pitiful and a mistake reaction. Because the homeless man came not to rescue her but to put her to another unescapable trap, a dead end.

Somewhere on that night, a lonely sound of a flute could be heard from a nearby. It echoes like a soft sad song on the wind and Sooyoung could hear it so beautifully played that she chose instead to focus on the captivating sound it made even until the very end of her misery. The music somewhat relieves all the pain and bitterness she sustained after everything she’s gone through. At least the sound had accompanied her and gave her the comfort she needs on her way to a sleep of peacefulness.

It was midnight. The cry of a wolf was heard surrounding that death that sorrows the crying moonlight and washed over the body of Sooyoung, the heavy shower cleaning all the mud and dirt off of her clothes. Her pale body, though stops from breathing still have a little pulse but beginning to weaken with each seconds that pass.

You might think in this kind of situation that it is all going to be over but the truth was…

‘This is only the beginning’

It wasn't that long after the soil had soften, a rustling was heard through the grass and follows a sound of a footstep coming from a distance. The sound came from a person who owns a black leathered boots and a hat mysteriously placed on his head and he was wearing a rich black suit that shows he is someone who have something to say in life. 

What is he doing there in this kind of hour when everyone is expected to be in a peaceful slumber in the warmth of their own home? Did he knew her?

Before Yesung could ask himself if the person in front of him is already dead or not, he made the quickest decision by giving her something, a gift that she may not or want to have. It doesn’t matter. He knows that in the near future, she will be able to accept it and thank him for the second chance he gave. Not everyone can freely have it.

That's what the bag he have in his hand is for. It just contains all the thing he needed to save her dying breath. This is no kind of any medicine you can see on drugstores. Even professional and experts from medical field never knew of it’s existence but this person, he handled it very well. You can already say he is an expert on the field for being able to come out of this discovery but he isn’t actually a doctor of any kinds and…

His reason for doing this?

In the many years he had lived, he never met anyone whom he can comfortably trust and be called as his “partner”. He avoid people due to his condition. For him, time runs slow like a clock that barely moves its hands cause every people he knew just goes on with their lives; some may have forgotten him, some were dead and some became part of the history. He stopped counting the years that gone by and all he knew was that humans will never accept their kinds in this society because they are feared for being freaks blood and flesh-eater, “vampires” as they call them.

But one person made him feel how is it to have someone to take care and look for. He helped her once by giving her a chance to live and find her purpose in this planet and by doing so, more luck came and he feels so blessed that everything that he planned for had been on it’s right place and it was all due to this beautiful woman named Fei who was with him all this time in his battle to fight for justice to get rid of pain and greed in this world. He have to admit this hell his living is not worthy of God’s blessings but being kind also won’t help you to change the world. In order to gain what they want and fight for the thing they need to fight, they have to be harder like a steel and harsh to whoever needs it because remaining soft and still won’t achieve anything.

This girl in front of him is an example. The wounds and scars are all proof of how cruel the world has become to the poor girl and that’s the reason why he's now here to give the help she needed the most at the moment.

From the time he first met her on the church, he noticed that besides the beautiful face and smile she wears, there’s sadness hiding, something he knew that needs an immediate attention but he was only able to prove it tonight. What a pitiful sight to witness! A girl or any kind of being doesn't deserve to meet a tragic end like this.

That’s the exact reason why he vows to himself that he will get rid of the pain and erase every evil being that will bring chaos and would someday cause the worst fall down of earth. Righteousness? There is no perfect in the world we’re living. One can always say and made up any possibilities to made inappropriate acts justifiable and avoid it while some people who were innocent but have nothing to prove suffers horribly in the hands of unfair justice system. So what about them.? Nobody really cares of their struggles because for the powerful people that never want to get their names soiled, only their lives matter.

While some humans do believe that they are the most righteous being in this planet, here they are, trying to live like normal people, saving those who deserves to be saved and killing those who have proved to be nothing of value. In Sooyoung's case, she might look weak and useless just lying there on an empty cold grass, but someone who had been through hell like her are the ones people truly need to fear the most because a broken person could be more fatal and deadly as she looks. They better fear the worst comeback of someone who had a taste of hell themselves because a once broken glass can become a deadly weapon once learned its purpose.

  
**{SOOYOUNG}**

Numbness and pain. How can I feel this two emotion at once? It’s like I’ve been in a very long and tiring journey but I don’t remember anything that happened yet I’m aware that I slept and dreamt of nothing but pure darkness.

I opened my heavy eyelids. I am so dizzy that even my own head feels heavy, it’s so painful like someone is hitting it with a hammer. I wish I could stand up but my body is too weak, I couldn't even move my fingers or turn to my side. Only my eyes can so I scanned the whole surroundings only to discover that I’m inside a….

What is this?

Where am I?

I tried to shout but nothing comes out of my mouth. My tongue is so dry. I need to drink something to quench my thirst but first why am I inside a… wooden coffin?!

My mouth suddenly opened after memories of what happened that night flashed in my mind. It was so horrible that my brain want to just stop remembering all of it. It was all too much that I want to cry but even tears won’t come out.

Why I am I still here? Why am I still breathing? God, aren’t you still finish making life hard for me? Why are you punishing me? I can’t stop my thoughts from asking myself. I was sure that night was going to be my end but why in the world am I still here breathing?

My emotions stirred up from those visions that kept entering my brain. I felt my blood boiling as if I’m becoming a beast and my body couldn’t stop shaking like I wasn’t familiar with my own. I’m so mad that my hands flew upwards, breaking the wood that is blocking my passage. I didn’t know how it happened but looking at my own hands, I realize that all those surging emotions became my power to break this thing of.

Still confused, I stood up to see myself moving again. I walk further from that small room I came upon and was about to enter a door when I saw something that startled my whole existence I couldn’t help but hold on to something to support myself from the shock of the thing I saw hanging inside that room. Those are dead humans hanging on the ceiling like dead meat and I can clearly saw some parts of their decapitated body almost falling and what made me feel sick is the floor in that room….is a bloody mess.

Still shocked from that scenario, my mouth hanged open and my heart almost leap out from my chest because the next thing I saw is a woman, a crazy woman munching and feeding on those bodies like a hungry beast. She couldn't even care about that saliva flowing at the sides of her mouth. Seeing her eating like that, I couldn't understand why my body reacted this way. The red flesh… it's salivating to look at and I want- my body wants, to drink those dripping sticky red blood. I’ve never felt this kind of thirst in my whole life.

“What are you looking at?” The woman asked me with her drunk eyes. She must’ve been so hungry to turn out like this but even so… the thought that my mouth watered with this disgusting scene is sickening. Is this the effect of what happened to me last night? I don’t want to think about it but this thing happening inside my body is so strange to the intensity that I just want to run away and avoid my own desire for human flesh. I hate this feeling. What's happening to me?

I didn't notice the woman was already beside me when I heard her speak.

“Do you want to have a taste too. Here, I know you’re already hungry.” She licked the meat with her tounge, taunting me to do the same.  
I automatically took a step back as she move forward to me shoving that piece of flesh onto my face but I quickly shook my head in rejection. “ No. Don't put that thing in front of me! I’m not going to eat that!”

The woman gave me a friendly smile before taking another step. “Don’t be afraid Sooyoung. I’m a friend. You can trust me.” Her warmly gaze is softening my insides for a reason I can’t understand but I’m not going to be fooled. The last time I put my trust on someone, I was betrayed but she’s not just someone, she ‘was’ my friend.

Unconclsciously, my mind went back on what happened that evening when I met Seulgi at the back of the church. I remember my longing to see her not knowing that I was already stepping on a top of a blade that she laid long before. At first, I didn’t want to believe at the possibility but she had actually betrayed me and putting my life in danger is just one of the sins she committed.

“Stay away from me! H-how did you know my name?!” I panicked avoiding her while she keeps walking nearer calmly to where I stood.

“Simple.” Her smile faded and for a minute I think I saw a hint of sadness into her eyes but it instantly becomes serious as it bores to me. I can’t help but feel nervous when she look at me straight into my eyes as if she could see inside my soul.

“You and I are the same. The world has been very cruel to us and we both know how painful it is to be betrayed by someone we held so dear. I can understand why you’re feeling scared but please listen to me first.” She tried to reach my arm but I didn’t let her. I’m still in shock of what I saw and even I couldn’t understand my growing desire for the flesh and blood, I wouldn’t let myself become like her.

“W-why I am here a-and… you… why are you eating that?” I tried to keep myself sane, rejecting my own feelings and temptation on the horrific thing I saw. After everything that I experienced, I guess no one could be trusted anymore what more of this woman who’s gone seriously crazy.

“Sooyoung. I know what you’re thinking. Disgusting right? But deep inside I know how you really feel about seeing and smelling all these human flesh and sticky blood mixed together. I know you won’t be able resist the flavor once you’ve taste this. You want this badly. Even your own body is betraying you. See, you couldn’t even help but salivate on your own mouth.” I wasn’t able to move fast when she just came closer to wipe off the side of my mouth.

My eyes closed as I smelled the blood from her hands flooding inside my lungs. How will I put this? It was an addicting scent that brings me so much pleasure and I don’t want to stop. It’s a paradise-like feeling.  
“W-why?...” The only word I can utter as tear fell from my eyes. I just want to cry from the confusion of what’s happening to my body.

“Don't resist Sooyoung. Let yourself enjoy all the benefits of being someone special like me.”

“But what’s that suppose to mean. Special?! Please enlighten me.”

The woman's lips pressed before wiping the blood and some dirt off her mouth which just disgusts and increases my temptation for blood at the same time. She told me to follow her. I hesitated but I have no choice but to do what I was told and follow her across the hallway which leads us to another room with nothing but candles to give light. It was something I didn’t expect to see but do I have to be shocked after what I just saw earlier?

A set of reading cards, a very unfamiliar and odd looking book and a rose frozen in time inside a glass was seen on top of an old wooden chair near an altar with a crucifix on top. Some bones and skeletons decorated the whole. There’s also a wooden casket same as where I came from displayed on both sides. I couldn’t imagine myself being inside a room like this one. But even so, despite all these disturbing things I’ve seen inside the room, I still think she has an elegant way and taste for organizing things.

“This is my room. Please be seated.”

I timidly sat on a chair across her table which has her own seat. My knees does feel weak from lying inside the casket for too long. I’m still unsure if I’m doing the right thing on following her here but I have no clue on what happened to me after what Taeyong's group did and she’s the only person who holds the key for me to open the missing information I need to know.

“Before I start talking, here’s your poison.”

She poured a mug infront of me and I was relieved after smelling the coffee’s aroma. I thought I would be forced to take another disgusting food like earlier but seeing that it doesn’t possess any danger, I took a sip and immediately felt relaxed from the warmth of the liquid that went inside my stomach, soothing my tired and weak body.

“Does it taste good? Everyone who tasted my coffee says the same.” I simply nodded. “Don’t worry it has nothing on it that will upset your stomach.”

I sip one more before asking: “Why do you know my name? And why I’m here in this place with you?” I have to ask her that instant to direct the topic on my current concern.  
The woman paused for a while and she seems hesitant to speak making me more suspicious of what’s going on. I guess she really must’ve done something to me that’s why my body is reacting this way. My hands fisted in but I couldn’t show her my anger so I just kept my hands under the table.

“My name is Fei. I call this place “My Underworld”” She proudly widen her hands infront of me to flatter her own room. “……. because this is where most living creatures like us shall be after meeting a tragic end which I’m sure you’ve been through while you were still living in the world above. A man named Yesung-”

“Wait…” I stopped her before she could finish because there’s something on what she said that froze me on my seat “You said something.. What do you mean when you said while I was still living in the world above? Am I really dead?”

“Sooyoung..” she called my name softly and I can’t help but get distracted with the way her eyes looks at me. There’s pain and sadness inside it, but why?

“Have you forgotten what happened to you on that night?” She asked.

A tear fell again from my eyes because the memory from that day was still so fresh like it just all happened yesterday. How will I be able to forget all the things that Taeyong and his associates planned for me? My soul already bleak and tired keeps itself hanging from the monstrosity of the cruel world but not only did Taeyong killed me, he made me suffer repeatedly until I see no ray of light and was the one who ask death myself.

“I remember clearly.” My eyes looked down to avoid her sympathetic look upon me. No one should give me that look ever again. Trusting people whom I thought were sincere was a bad habit of mine and I shouldn’t get used to it anymore but when she grabbed my hands using both of her warm hands, I felt like a cold ice melting down. How could I easily be at ease with this woman? I know that she knows much about what happened to me that night which made it even more clear that I couldn’t trust her but that peaceful feeling from her warmth feels so good that I let her hold me at the moment.

“I won’t force you to believe every words that comes out of my mouth but Sooyoung, you have nothing to lose now. I know you're already aware of what happened but I don’t want to make this long. Soyoung..….you're dead. You died already, meaning… you don’t have to dwell on what happened on the past but instead, live as a new born person and find your purpose for this second life given to you.”

“So you're telling me that I was dead but came back to life? Do you now how stupid that sounds just now?”. I asked coldly without realizing the sudden change in my tone. Before, I would never dare to respond like this but these new emotion existed within me made me talk like a different person “Let me tell you this…. Whatever you’ve done to my body, it’s all useless now because I don’t want to live anymore. You see, I’m better off dead rather that wasting my time to live with nothing but pain and hatred. I want to be gone forever never to return to this wicked planet.”

“Aren’t you going to ask me questions on how's life going to be from now on? You have to think carefully, Sooyoung. For now I’m going to leave things as it is but while confine in your room, please be sure to find it. ‘ Your purpose’”

The woman who introduced herself as Fei snapped her fingers and two men in black suits throwed me to the room where I came from. There’s no use escaping as I've already accepted that whatever happens next doesn’t interest me anymore. If they’re going to kill me now then I’ll let them do it but… if ever that woman is telling the truth, I don’t care. Either way, I'll still end up being dead which ends the story.

While waiting for the time for someone to open the door to my room, I gave myself a tour inside the room given to me. Every walls is made of brick and the floor though have tiles was full of crack and dirt. It’s like one of the rooms inside an abandoned castle being haunted by lonely spirits of dead ghost who once lived there. The entire place looks depressing yet gives me a piece of mind. It’s just…I could see some traces of blood everywhere. Seems like this became the woman’s meat storage in the past before it was given to me.

The curtains that covers the window was thick enough to prevent all the light from passing through. The marks of blood and fingerprints almost looks like it has been there for many years and became a permanent design that suits on its color which is ‘black’. Every objects that you can find inside are invaded by dusts and spider web but for some reason, it feels a little safer in here compared to my own house, I remember not anymore.  
I wonder how's Mom doing? Is she thinking about me too, or she’s satisfied being with just my stepfather? What if that monster is hurting her again?  
My hands fisted from the thoughts playing inside my head. Why I’m still thinking about her after being in this position because of her carelessness that leads me into this kind of life? If there's anything else I want, it's to get my own vengeance and made some people pay for what they have done to me.

Maybe I don’t want to trust that woman’s word even when she puts that concerned face but she’s absolutely right about one thing: I have to look on my own purpose for still being alive on this planet. But will that means becoming something I fear? I still don’t trust her but when she lock me inside, I have no other choice but to think of the past and though at first I want to die, the strength I’m feeling inside my body killed my fear to live.

Just now…I feel like killing someone.

  
**{FEI}**

  
Walking back and forth inside my own room, I'm still unsure whether to continue the plan or just give up in making Sooyoug as one of my general. I don’t know but the moment I saw her pitiful condition, my emotion got the best of me seeing her as my old self who once also become a victim of the unjust system. I always have a soft spot for the weak who haven’t experienced once to fight for their own life even until their very last breath. I could only imagine how much pain and horror she experienced living each day, trying to hold on to that little hope that someday some kind of miracle will come to save her on her own nightmare.  
If not only for my friend, she won’t be alive today and I wouldn’t be able to meet her in person.

I opened the drawer inside a wooden cabinet to have a look on the folder Yesung had sent me. It's a file containing Sooyoung’s personal information and all of the other people connected on her murder. This case for sure will never be opened. No one will remember or mention a death of some random girl but once Sooyoung decided to join me, I can guarantee her that she will get the justice she deserves and also… the satisfaction of doing it by her own means. If any of the authorities can’t take action then it is my responsibility to take this matter to my own hands.

It will take weeks or even months but no matter how long the preparation would take, I'm sure it would be so satisfying. I know Sooyoung was still shock from all the things she learned but once her other sense awakens, she will be willing to take my offer and I’ll make sure that she will enjoy working with me.

Speaking of.. I wonder if Jaebum is doing fine in the academy. That young man likes to act arrogant infront of other promising students just because he knew that his superiority won’t ever be compared when it comes to music. Would I really need to worry for that cold person? I guess not.  
I sat on the chair and made myself another cup of tea and a spoon of red liquid from a container I kept for myself. It was just suppose to be a pure blood of dead bodies I collected to be used for a drink but since its harder to find a reservation these days, I just use a spoon of it and mix it with hot beverages. Whether its tea or coffee, it tastes better with the flavor of blood in it.

After waiting for hours, I went outside using the long tunnel which is a lengthy way to go before you get to the upper ground. I wore a scarf to cover my face and when I get to the top, I heard the sound of the bells indicating that another mass is about to begin. Slowly, I walked inside the church like every normal people and prayed for God. Living in the darkness doesn’t mean not believing in the creature of mankind . I might have lost faith to humanity but never did I lost my faith with God.

I thank God for still standing in the same place for more than a century. I witnessed how every thing inside the church changes by the years that passed, how many times earthquakes and calamities destroyed the statues and the building itself, how many times it was rebuilt and painted with different biblical illustrations each time it was reconstructed but still, it managed to survive like how long my belief in the almighty God remained.

Deep in my thoughts I prayed for the lost souls of some people I used to know who lost their way and became someone unrecognizable after making it clear what they really want: to rule the earth with the power they receive using the evil means. They became too excessive. I use to help everyone that my power can reach but not all were greatful enough. Instead, they were contaminated with too much power and greed that they even learned to bite the hands of the ones who feed them. I wouldn’t blame Sooyoung if she can’t trust me right now but I am not going to fail my promise.

It’s because of someone's mercy that I manage to survive in the world full of loss and uncertainty and that’s more reason why I’m not going to waste the help I received by just hiding and watching someone being violated in front of me without doing anything but first, one must be trusted or else, the tragedy might repeat once again.

My eyes scanned the seats infront of me trying to look for someone I’m going to meet after the mass. Yesung is here as expected. He never missed a day unless there's a great reason for his absence. I smiled when our eyes met. The first time I saw him was also inside a church but in a different place. He still looks the same, I see no difference in his face. This man never aged for real.

Hmm. He shook his head with a playing a smile at the side of his lips. Even though I find him good-looking, it never occurred to me to think of him more than a friend cause maybe because our relationship is too special. How should I put this… it’s something more about great respect and trust we have for each other that we couldn’t exchange it for anything else. So whenever I look into his eyes, I knew that we both have it in our minds, the same feeling of contentment of just knowing that we’re here for each other, supporting both our plans and ideas for the benefit of everyone.

I really enjoyed all the adventures and battles we went through. As long as we have each other, I believe that everything’s possible because our ideas never conflicted. If I disagree about one thing, he would always consider until we end up having the same plans and opinion for our mission.

If I have to choose again, I’ll do the same thing over and over. I’ll choose this path that I’ve taken together with Yesung cause I know that until the end, he would never fail me.

After people was called on to receive the holy bread from the priest and his fellow churchmen, all went back to their own seat but Yesung didn’t return to his and instead, sat beside me. He removed his hat allowing me to see his wet hair falling down on the top of his eyes. Could this be his new trick in charming female students?

“Hi there.” He flashed a smile and if I didn’t know him, I would think he’s a pervert because of the way he smiled at me.

“Hmm I wonder how can you always maintain your hairstyle. Tell me, you're now using hair gel aren’t you?”

“So you figured out.”

“Of course, it’s easy to say. Tell me, why are you so obsessed with your visual appearance my friend? I mean, you look good yourself without using any invention from this younger generations. Don't tell me you're hitting with the high schoolers?"

"Hmm. Did I sense a hint of jealousy here?" Yesung gave a small laugh that makes his eyes smaller. "Your know what they say. These days, it's really important to upgrade your looks or you might be left out. In order to look normal we have to blend with the society so why not do the same, e?"

I crossed my arms. His words are fair enough but I just thought why use the hair gel if he could just change his clothing. I suddenly remember an image of his older version and couldn't hide a smile on my lips.

"Don't tell me your imagining things?"

I eyed Yesung still restraining to let go of the laugh. Why should I have to remember it while inside the church? The mass is still going on and I couldn't concentrate. The old picture of himself kept appearing in my head. Maybe there no changes in the physical appearance but the hairstyle? No! It was so iconic, his hair standing up like a dried broom using a gel to remain n in it's place. I actually bullied him for days because of it but the man was so kind hearted and I just felt so guilty when he stopped using the gel after that Now, it's funny because he is wearing one again.

"It's nothing." I managed to get back to my old serious expression and instead put my attention to the ongoing mass.

After that, we sat by the chair just beside the church, letting ourselves enjoy the the scenery of people getting out of the church's exit door. The sky is already dark but I still wanted to keep myself covered by scarf as it was became a habit of mine. It has also somehow becomes my source of comfort ever since my transformation.

I never wanted the attention but this scarf, for me, has a purpose. It serves as a protection from someone's curious eyes. I remember Yesung from long ago saying that I could get more attention by wearing this but I insisted that this will always been part of my whole attire whatever other people might think. Ever since I became a vampire, I developed my own taste for weird things and fashion and this scarf... It's a long story but the value of this is scarf is the same as my purpose. It has been around with me for a very long time so I have to keep this with me as long as I'm breathing alive in this world.

**{ NARRATION }**

As the night goes deeper, Sooyoung started feeling more and more thirsty and by thirsty it means she really have to help herself inside that room to relieve the thirst. Her mind is opposing that action but her desire is even more greater. Maybe it's also one of the reason why she didn't put any kind of effort to escape because once she's escaped, there's no way she could avoid the temptation anymore.

Her body starts shaking from hunger as she struggle to control herself on top the cold ground. Her nails had dugged dipper causing lines of marks on the floor. Seems like this is the side effect of living in a more powerful body- the more you resist, the more your craving increases and the more you crave, the more blood you'll need to regain your strength. Will she let herself become a monster?

There's no way she'll drink blood and feed on humans! She should be disgusted that such thoughts crossed her mind. She must've really died that night and this place..

...is hell.

Sooyoung felt like loosing herself more ad she let her back slid on the rough surface of the door. Those big spiders preying on an insect that had caught on by its web just at one corner of the room... She's like one of those now. If she would choose to live just like them, would it worth her life that her only way to survive is by means of killing, sucking victims until life is away from them? 

All her life, she lived not being able to protect herself from the cruel and abusive people. If she chose this path, will it really be okay to become like the ones who wronged her? Is it okay for her to become selfish?

It might not be the best decision but her mind had chose to become what her body wants. Something inside is calling her, something that wants her to stand up and look at night sky. Her heart can't stop from beating as she slowly clear the curtain and gaze on the bright moonlight. 

She remembered the night where she escaped through the window and breath on the fresh night's air. This is what she have been dreaming from that time on, to become free and for the first time in her life, she's going to let herself have that longing desire. 

Her hands tried to catch the moon by her hands beneath that window and smiled as her hands captured on it by her angle.

That night... Blood had covered her face. 

That night... Another part of herself awakens

And that night... She had the first taste of what she describes as "flavor of the Paradise".

This poster below is also considered to be the chapter's poster and also the title:

/>


End file.
